Twice Burned
by ALLheartsONfraya
Summary: Kagura lived a double life,so when Sesshomaru finds out she'll do anything to protect her secret. But maybe being a slave is going to far. AU
1. To make matters worst

**Disclaimer: Yep no own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Ah a new fanfic. Joy to the world! Hope you like it!**

Kagura stepped out into the bright sunshine from her business. She had just about had it at the law firm she worked at as a secretary. Kouga her boss gave her the worst hours ever, and called her up letting her know that she would be working the next day.

Her red eyes located her white and black mustang immediately. She worked two jobs to keep her life interesting. Unknown to anyone else, Kagura had a secret. She worked for a mob boss. And she wasn't about to let anyone know why she did it.

It wasn't a very respectable thing for a young lady to do, especially one who works in upholding the law. In fact if anyone found out her whole life would be ruined.

Her friends had no idea.

Oh well from one job to another.

Kagura got in her car and drove downtown.

OOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, Naraku needs that paperwork you promised him. He sending someone to come and get it now." Jaken said giving the finished paperwork to the Lord of the Western lands.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and then looked outside to his adopted daughter playing in the sandbox he bought her last Christmas.

He wouldn't let anyone know it but seeing Rin smile everyday was a new accomplishment each time it happened. She had suffered so much already. But the one thing she really wanted the most he couldn't easily give to her.

A mom.

Sesshomaru had just about given up on women, nobody fit his style on what a mother should be. In other words no one was like his mom.

He remember her fiery temper, but so sweet and nurturing to him growing up. She was so smart and beautiful. But he had lost her in a car wreck when he was ten.

A car driving up shook the dog demon back into reality, as he watched a nicely dressed women get out and make her way up the walkway to the front of the mansion.

The sun caught her eye, and Sesshomaru's emotionless mask almost gave way, her eyes were a crimson red. A darker color then his eyes when he turned into his full dog demon. She was beautiful, not to mention the nice swell of hips and breasts that formed the business dress she wore.

Sesshomaru turned in his seat and looked the other direction.

He hated getting nervous.

OoooooOOOOOOOOOoooOOOOOOOOoooOOOOOOOoooOOOOOOooooOOOO

The wind witch gasped as she looked at the mansion. '_this guy sure has money' _she thought as she looked down at the file with his name and address. '_Hmmm Sesshomaru? Lord of the Western lands, Full __Youkai.' _The sooner I get this job done the sooner I can get home. Kana must be bored.

Kana was Kagura's half-sister, and responsibility. Her dad abandoned them when Kagura was only seventeen, since then she had been taking care of the sister nine years younger than her. Not that Kagura minded it. Her sister was her pride and joy. Nothing would change that.

A small toad-like demon rushed up to her and hastily took her jacket.

"Lord Sesshomaru is awaiting you in his office. I would hurry if I was you. He doesn't like to wait." The demon ushered her down the hall into a study, when she looked back he was gone.

Kagura looked up and took a double take. This man was defiantly drool worthy. He had long silver hair, and a muscular body. His eyes met hers, they were a gold-silver color so unique. He pushed a chair with his foot.

'_I guess that means he wants me to sit.' _Kagura thought as she moved to sit down in the comfy looking chair.

"That wont be necessary, you wont be staying long." Sesshomaru kicked the chair from out of her reach.

"Whatever just give me the papers so my boss doesn't get mad." Kagura sent a glare to the gorgeous demon sitting so apathetically in the chair. Like he hadn't even known she was in the room. He was already starting to get on her nerves.

"Do you even know what these papers are?" The dog demon asked. "Or are you just sent to do the little jobs that nobody else wants?"

She didn't have time for jackasses like him. He maybe hotter than the desert but his personality sucked.

"I don't really care what are in those papers, just hand them over." Kagura took the seat and sat down firmly.

"No one orders this Sesshomaru around." He said in a mensing way.

"Well there's a first for everything, just hand the damn papers over so I don't have to bother you anymore." The wind demoness held out her paper white hand expectantly.

"Very well." Sesshomaru put the manila envelope into her hands and lingered. "If you talk to me like that again your dead." He let go.

"Now leave my house." He said in his emotionless voice.

"Gladly." Kagura said behind her back as she walked out of the study and down the hall, passing the toad demon on the way out.

"Uh miss, your coat." He reminded her.

"Ya thanks." And with that she stormed over to her car. Oh the nerve of that guy! He may be big stuff, but he was on Kagura's shit list. She'd have to tell Naraku about this.

OOoooooooOOOOOOoooOOOOOOooOOOOOoooOOOOOOoOOO

Sesshomaru swerved in his chair. Nobody had ever raised their voice to him the way that women did. To be frank he was impressed, and intrigued.

He had to find her, to get her. He would tame her for him.

"Jaken!" He yelled with his golden voice.

"Yes milord?" The toad demon answered the call very quickly. 

"Find out all the information on that women that Naraku sent." Sesshomaru comanded. He was used to people following his orders.

"Yes. But what would you want with a wench?" Jaken asked.

"Don't ask questions!" The dog demon rose to the window and watched as Rin rolled in the sand. She was so easily entertained.

"Sorry master! Forgive me!" Jaken through himself on the floor in shame.

"Enough, just do what I asked." Sesshomaru excused Jaken and the little toad ran out to do his duty.

'_Rin might get her mother yet.' _Sesshomaru thought as he sat down and thought of ways he could get the red eyed lady.

**A/N: So what did ya think of it? **


	2. Him Again?

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Inuyasha.**

"And then can you believe it he asked me to come in on my day off!" Kagura ranted to Kagome who was lounging on her couch.

"What an ass, why don't you just quit?" Kagome inspected her friend with her huge crystal blue eyes.

"I would but then where would that leave Kana and me? I can't go without a job. it's a good paying job too. It almost makes up for Kouga being such a jerk." Kagura moved into the kitchen to start diner.

Kana was going out with her boyfriend Kohaku that night. Kagura was proud at her little sister finding such a good young man, him being her friend Sango's little brother. Now if all of us could be that lucky.

"Well it looks like your stuck, the best way to do this would be to just deal with it." Kagome always says the most sensible things.

"Yeah if only I could. So how are you and Inuyasha?" The wind witch asked her friend about her mate.

They had the most interesting relationship. It seemed as if Inuyasha couldn't get over his ex Kikyo and Kagome couldn't get over her ex Hojo. And yet they made it work, and were completely in love, when they weren't fighting. Which was most of the time.

"He did the sweetest thing for me yesterday. He told Hojo to shove it where the sun don't shine and leave me alone." Kagome said as if Inuyasha gave her a dozen roses or wrote her a poem.

Kagura shook her head, and smiled at her friends goofy looking face. Love is so blind.

That is why she, Kagura, would never fall in love with a stupid man. All men are stupid so she would never fall in love. Besides since Kana was a senor in high school this year, she was going to have to save up a lot of money for her college. She really needed to concentrate on both of her jobs.

Kagura remembered growing up without a mother, to a father who drinks every night, and shuddered. Kana would not grow up like that. She would make sure of it.

Kagura didn't see the pillow coming straight for her face.

"Hey what was that for?" Kagura looked over at her friend confused.

"You got that determined look on your face, I thought I'd wipe it off," Kagome said.

"You could've started talking to me." The wind demoness told her friend with a smile.

"I was you weren't listening." Her raven haired friend shot back at her.

"So what was it you wanted to so desperately tell me?"

"Inuyasha has to have diner with his brother tomorrow night, he wants me to come. And since I don't want to be alone. Your coming with." Kagome smirked.

"Alright I'll do it." Kagura accepted.

OOOOOooooOOOOOOOoooOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru was up and looking at the papers that Jaken had found on Kagura.

' _Twenty-six year old. Works at Wolf Law firm, takes care of her seventeen year old sister Kana. Mother died giving birth, father remarried than divorced taking Kana, then disappeared when Kagura was seventeen. Then why would she work for Naraku?' _Sesshomaru questioned.

The more he read on her the more interested he became. This woman caught his attention, an almost impossible thing for the Lord of the Western Lands.

He must talk to her and soon.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru called.

"Yes master?" The toad demon appeared by the door as if he had been waiting for his beloved masters call.

"There will be a change to my schedule tomorrow." He simply said in an emotionless voice.

"But you were supposed to have diner with your brother." Jaken supplied.

"Ok I'll keep that open but if everything goes as planned I need it cancelled." The dog demon looked at the papers once more. "And tell Rin to go to bed."

Distant sounds of stomping feet and Rin asking the maid something traveled down to Sesshomaru's ears. She needed someone to watch and take care of her. Rin would get the best treatment ever if Sesshomaru had his way.

OOooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOO

Kagura arrived at work bright and early the next morning. The dark blue suit worked nicely with her crimson eyes, and cherry lips.

She hated this job, but Kagome was right she had to deal with it as long as possible. Kana needed her, and she had a duty.

She mentally grimaced as she saw all the work that needed to be filed piled up on her desk. There was no way out of this one.

The wind witch sat down and got busy. It started out slow and painful, but she soon got the swing of things and settled right into a fast speed. It seamed like she was the only one in the office that knew how to file. Sometimes it really got on her nerves. But she was in a good mood this morning.

"Kagura," Kouga stood before her desk. "I need you to work until closing time Saturday." Kouga was a top notch lawyer and a master at the business. If he wanted a case to go a certain way, he got it done. He could be a real pain in the neck to Kagura at work, but she had to admit he was one smart cookie.

"Ok. I'll be here." She answered turning back to her filing. So many court cases.

Kouga went back into his office. Usually Kagura would say no to that, because of her other job, but she figured just this once she would say yes.

'_I hope Naraku doesn't get mad.'_

He shouldn't, but you never know with spider hanyou. Especially one like Naraku.

OOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooO

"Jaken get the car ready." Sesshomaru said in his cold manner.

"Alright Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken then ducked out to do his job. He was very loyal to Sesshomaru.

"Rin wants to go too." The adorable girl said as she rushed into Sesshomaru's office.

"Not this time." The mono tone voice said back to her. The chocolate brown eyes frowned. "You never take me anywhere."

"This Sesshomaru has business to take care of, not for little girls." Sesshomaru got up and got his coat.

'_Maybe when she has a mother, Rin wont be so eager to come with me.' _He thought as he took his leave, and as promised the car was ready.

OOOOOooooOOOOOOOoooOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

Kagura was almost done with her filing. Pretty soon she could leave and finish her other job. Then Kagome was coming over to get ready at Kagura's house. The idea of a diner with strangers bored her, but since it was her best friend, she didn't mind it so much.

Kagura only had one more thing to do and then she could go.

"Diner with me tonight. I'll pick you up at your house, be ready at eight." An unfamiliar mono toned voice said.

Kagura looked up from her work to the same silver haired demon she quarreled with yesterday. _'What does he want? And how does he know where I work?' _She thought.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru had her so confused.

"This Sesshomaru is taking you to diner, be gracious and accept." He looked into those red eyes with his gold-silver ones.

"Do not tell me what to do." Kagura glared at him, her crimson eyes adding to the effect. This guy was bothering her more and more. She can not put up with assholes. Especially ones who thought they owned you or something. She was going to have to tell him off.

"Does your boss know your working for Naraku?" Sesshomaru noted with satisfaction as her face paled. He had found her weak spot. Kagura broke eye contact and looked down to her paper.

"I have plans already." Kagura replied back, thankful for her friends invitation.

"Very well. You wont refuse next time." And with that the dog demon left the building.

'_How the hell do I get out of that?' _Kagura grinded her teeth in irritation.

OOOOOooooOOOOOOOoooOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

Kagura's mustang took longer than usual to get to Naraku's hideout. An office above the club that he owned. Ya not suspicious at all. Kagura sliced and diced her way there, but grimaced as she saw it come into view all the same.

She hated this place, she hated working for Naraku, but she had too. Nobody could know.

Kagura made it up the steps to the office, it creaked like in those scary movies, only worse.

Naraku was sitting at his desk when she opened the door, bodyguard beside him. Smoke drifted up from his cigar. On the wall behind him stood a baboon pelt that he apparently killed in one on one combat, to show how tough he was.

His black eyes studied Kagura as she stood before the door waiting to be spoken to (mob etiquette). "Kagura glad you could make it." Naraku's voice slithered along her spine.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She said back sarcastically. He knew why she couldn't not come.

"That's the spirit." He said in his dark voice.

"I cant stay for very long today though." Kagura didn't explain further, what did it mean to him that she had diner plans? Nothing, absolutely nothing.

"You have been faithful for this long, I guess I can grant you a shorter day. Just. This. Once." He said those last words individual, so she got the meaning. She was going to have to come in on Saturday after all. Great Kouga was probably going to be mad. "Now all I want you to do today is collect money from Miki Matson." He continued.

'_That shouldn't take too long.' _Kagura thought as she left her boss, and quickly made it over to her car.

OOooooOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOoooOOOOOOOOooOO

'_Shit now I'm stuck with my brother and his mate. That stupid woman.' _Sesshomaru arrived home in a bad mood. Nobody has ever before rejected him.

Woman especially loved his look and commanding attitude. Not that he really cared for them all that much. They were all the same really stupid and materialistic.

'_Maybe this Sesshomaru will take Rin along to entertain me' _He thought as he had Jaken call Rin down to his office. Sometimes it even surprised him the amount of love he felt for the girl he nursed back to health all those years ago.

'_No matter the Wind Demoness will be his.'_

**A/N: Miki Matson was a made up character in case you didn't know. R&R!**


	3. Surprize date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha at all. **

A/N: Special thanks to my beta, Inu-midoriko she's amazing! And to all my reviewers, you guys are awsome too!

'_Shit I'm late!' _Kagura thought as she hurried to her two bedroom house. The girl just didn't want to give up her money so Kagura had to show her what the wind was capable of doing. Needless to say the girl soon regretted not being so willing.

The wind witch sighed as she saw Kagome's car in her driveway, Kana must have let her in.

"Sorry I'm late!" the demoness shouted as soon as Kagura entered her small home, her heals clicking on the tile floors.

"That's ok Kana told me you got held up at work." Kagome's voice called back once she was in her bedroom. Where the red eyed wind witch guessed she was getting ready.

Why, she refused to get ready at her house with Inuyasha, Kagura had no idea. "I already went through your closet and picked out a nice dress for you to wear.". Being a tomboy when they were growing up Kagura had some killer style now.

Kagura went in her room to find her white button up trench coat-like dress lying on her bed. It was the kind of dress that showed a lot of leg, and a lot of cleavage.

"You cant expect me to wear that!" Kagura was used to wearing the shorter aspect of clothing but not to formal restaurants, even _she_ had morals.

"I can and you will." Kagome shoved the dress at her. Kagura wondered just who was going to this diner, that she needed to wear the most revealing formal dress she had. "Just put it on".

"Fine." Kagura gave in and tried on the dress. She let her hair fall free from the bun, and put on a bit of mascara and her cherry red lipstick.

"You look stunning." Kagome said when Kagura came out of the bathroom. "Thank you, so do you." Kagome was wearing a teal blue halter top dress that worked nicely with her blue eyes. "Shall we go? Inuyasha is probably waiting for us." The raven haired beauty said. "Yeah, wouldn't want to keep the half-breed waiting." Kagura often joked about her mate being a hanyou. Not that she cared, she just thought it was funny that he wanted to be full demon. Kagura thought he had the best of both worlds, changing into full human every new moon, and full demon every full moon. She would kill for that.

OOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo

"Your mate is late." Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha over the table. He hadn't brought Rin with him. Now he wished he had, the Lord of the Western lands was bored to tears.

"Keh. She's bringing another wench along, be patient." Inuyasha snorted.

Sesshomaru was about to tell him that 'Lord Sesshomaru' shouldn't have to wait, when two ladies walked into the restaurant. He recognized one as his half-brother's mate, but the other one he also knew, Kagura. The wind witch.

He almost smiled when he realized he had in fact won. She was going to have diner with him.

His good mood disappeared immediately when he saw every man in the restaurant turn to look as the red eyed demoness passed. He growled low in his throat. He didn't know why she brought out such jealousy in him with just pathetic human and demons looking, but he saw all of them as a potential threat.

When he had her, no man would look at her without their heads being ripped off first.

"Whoa Seshy what's wrong? Why did you growl?" Inuyasha asked.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't have to explain." Sesshomaru answered annoyed with his brother questioning, just as the ladies sat down.

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru and blushed.

'_Why would she blush? Does she know she has lost?' _Sesshomaru played with that thought.

"Hey guys, Sorry were late. Kagura got held up at work." Kagome excused themselves to the table, then slid to be next to Inuyasha.

"Feh. Stupid wenches." Was all Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha if we weren't in such a public place you would be regretting that right now." Kagome shot back to him, quickly shutting him up. Sesshomaru had just enough of those two, all he wanted was for him to be alone with Kagura. He even excused the fact that they were late.

OOOOOooooOOOOOOOoooOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

Kagura mentally grimaced as she saw Sesshomaru slide over to where she was sitting. _'How could I be so stupid? I knew Inuyasha's only brother's name was Sesshomaru.' _Kagura thought as she avoided those perfect gold-silver eyes.

He was so hot, but thought the world revolved around him. Well he might be able to buy everything else, but he would not have her.

"So Kagura this is Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands." Kagome was the first to introduce the already well acquainted pair.

"Nice to meet you." Kagura replied politely hoping that he would not give anything away.

He nodded but continued to look at her intently, studying her with those great eyes. Kagura hated being scrutinized, but at least he didn't blow her cover. The mob wasn't something she wanted to explain quite yet to Kagome.

"Don't bother with him Kagura, my brother is an ice block." Inuyasha leaned back crossing his arms across his chest.

"This Sesshomaru warns Inuyasha to shut his mouth." Sesshomaru shot Inuyasha a look not quite a glare, but warning enough. Inuyasha snorted and went back to looking at the menu.

The waitress walked up to the table, but really she walked straight up to Sesshomaru.

"Are y'all ready?" She asked looking directly at the apathetic dog demon.

"We are." Answered Kagome oblivious to the waitresses attention. The waitress shot her a glare but did her job anyways.

When she had taken all the orders she didn't hesitate once to come back and ask the group if everything was ok In fact she did it countless times, each time smiling at Sesshomaru sexily, but still he did not take his eyes off of Kagura.

Kagura was starting to get annoyed, both with the waitress, and with Sesshomaru. She just wanted to get her food and leave.

The dull throbbing of a headache pulsed through Kagura's head. '_Great. Not only am I in the worst position of a lifetime, I have a headache.' _Kagura thought angrily.

"Ok So here's your food." The waitress said as she made sure to give Sesshomaru is plate first, apparently playing hard to get never occurred to her.

Why it bothered her so much, Kagura didn't know, But it definitely lowered her tip by at least half.

By the time Kagura finally got her food, she was starving. She dug right into her pasta. The restaurant was known to have the best Italian food in this district of Japan, and Kagura loved pasta.

She looked up from her plate and noticed a cute moment between Inuyasha and Kagome. They were feeding each other their food, laughing and smiling. Inuyasha went for another bite of Kagome's food, but she defended it with her fork.

"Inuyasha you pig!" She shouted at him, but was smiling the whole time. Kagura sighed at looked back down at her half-finished plate. For once she wished she had someone like that, but she wasn't that type of girl. She looked up again and to her annoyance, Sesshomaru was still studying her. He had barely even touched his food. She hated stick men who wouldn't eat.

"Can I help you?" She asked sarcastically.

"This Sesshomaru would like to have a private word with you after diner." Sesshomaru focused his eyes onto hers.

"I have to drive Kagome home." Kagura replied using her friend as an excuse.

"She is riding home with Inuyasha." Sesshomaru darted a look at the happy couple, who were arguing quietly.

"Um Kagome are you getting a ride with Inuyasha?" Kagura asked her friend from across the table.

Kagome looked between the two full Youkai and smirked, getting the wrong idea. "Yep were going home after this, and well it saves gas if I just ride with Inuyasha. Unless you want me to come over?"

"Actually Kagom-".

"No that wont be necessary, this Sesshomaru and Kagura have to talk." Sesshomaru cut off Kagura's sentence.

"Well me and Inuyasha are done, so we'll just leave now." Kagome got up to walk out of the restaurant. Kagura tried pleading her with her red eyes, Kagome winking and mouthed 'Your welcome.', getting the wrong picture again, she was hopeless.

Kagura watched as the two receding forms left the restaurant.

OOOOooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOO

Sesshomaru sat staring at Kagura for an eternity. He couldn't get enough of her crimson eyes. An image popped up into his mind, of those eyes looking into his in the early morning.

He wanted her bad. He needed her. He would get her no matter what.

"So why do you want me so bad?" Kagura asked as if she had read his mind.

"You interest this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru wouldn't normally admit to something so weak, but he found no need to lie to this wind demon. '_Why would she work for Naraku?' _The question formed in his mind. Sure Naraku was occasionally his business partner, him being the Lord of the Western lands, but he didn't care much for the guy. _'Could she be dating him?'_ That thought made the dog demon angry, she couldn't possibly belong to someone that cruel. Could she?

"Are you dating Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked quite suddenly. The question seamed to shock Kagura.

"What? No I would never date him. He has asked me out, but I wouldn't even think about it." She said casually but her eyes darkened in color.

"Then why are you associating with him?" Sesshomaru asked her, his voice despite his mood, emotionless.

"Look I don't know who you think you are, but I don't owe you any explanation at all." Kagura got up to leave.

"Yes, but I know your friends don't know about your second job." He almost smiled when she sat back down. If he could, he would keep her with him all night, perhaps longer.

"Why? Are you going to tell them?" She asked him in a much quieter tone, that Sesshomaru wasn't sure he liked.

"This Sesshomaru might." He smirked.

"Please don't. I'll do anything." She pleaded with him, and he could see how much she hated begging like that. He also could see the regret that she had said that, when she saw him smile.

"Tomorrow then, come to this Sesshomaru's mansion."

'_I have her now' _Was his only thoughts as he left her sitting there.

**A/N: Sorry Sesshomaru is kind of creepy at first, don't worry Kagura melts his icy exterior.**


	4. Stuck

**Disclaimer: No own**

A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed. I love you guys! (sob)

Naraku smiled from behind his desk. "So you don't want to give up the money you owe me from gambling?" He glared at the short, bald man in front of him. " You should know better than to try to one up a demon mob, especially being a human."

"Please just give me more time, I don't have any money to give right now. I have a wife and kids." The man bowed low to the ground, not daring to look Naraku in the eye.

'_This should be easy.' _Naraku thought as he motioned to his guards. "Kill him." The hanyou boss ordered. The man gave out a squeak, and moved to run, but the Youkai guards were much faster and caught him easily.

"Please! I'll do anything!" The man shouted at Naraku.

Naraku was disgusted at this human. " You should have thought of that before."

One of the guards then squeezed the mans neck until he swung motionless from the demon's hand.

Naraku smiled again then ordered "Bury the body."

OOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooO

'_Shit! I shouldn't have said that to Sesshomaru. The bastard tricked me.' _Kagura woke up with that thought. She hated his guts and he was going to pay. Somehow, someway, he would lose interest in her. She would make him.

"Morning Kagura." Kanna said breaking her thoughts and coming into her room.

"Morning. What do you need?" Kagura asked of her little sister's presence.

"Can I borrow your red sundress?" Kanna asked already searching though Kagura's closet.

"Yeah sure. What do you need it for?" Kagura didn't miss the blush that appeared on Kanna's paper white skin when she asked the question. Kanna turned more towards the closet to try to hide it, her colorless hair swooshing.

In appearance-wise the two sisters were like day and night. Kagura being the night of course. "What is it?" Kagura playfully flicked her fan causing Kanna's hair to fly up.

"Nothing." Kanna mumbled. "don't make me suck your soul." She added as an afterthought, holding up a tiny mirror.

"Don't make me send you away on my feather." Kagura countered.

Kanna stared at her sister for a minute longer before saying "Alright, me and Kohaku are going on a date after school. I want to look nice." Kanna's emotionless face suddenly looked lively. Kagura noticed that it always looked that way when she was talking, or thinking about Kohaku.

"My little sister is going on a date with her boyfriend!" Kagura mocked her, jumping up on her bed.

"Shut up Kagura, you know I have before." Kanna found the said dress hanging up haphazardly in the crowded closet.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Kagura said with a look of defeat. She always wondered how her sister found the perfect guy so fast, when Kagura couldn't even find a guy who wasn't afraid of her.

OOOOooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOO

"Rin would like to go to the park today." Rin said as she walked into breakfast. Sesshomaru always insisted on having their meals together, even though he barely spoke during them. It never ceased to amaze him the stories on which Rin could come up with. Being just seven, her life couldn't be that interesting, but somehow the chocolate haired cutie always made it seem like an adventure.

"Have you asked your governess?" Sesshomaru didn't think that the public schools held the right qualifications for the little girl, so he had hired a governess to make sure she got the right attention.

"Rin does not like her, she smells bad." Rin answered stubbornly. Like Sesshomaru she was quite judgmental, even though she was talkative to everyone.

"I will have Jaken take you this afternoon." Sesshomaru told her. '_That will leave enough time for Kagura to come over.'. _He thought wickedly.

Once the Lord of the Western lands went after something, he put his whole effort into getting it. And he always got it.

'_It wont be long until she is mine.' _

_OOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOoooOOOOOooOOOOOOoooo_

Kagura looked down as her cell phone started to vibrate. She was at work so she turned off the ringer. The cell phone came up with an unknown number.

"Hello?" She answered up the phone.

"At three I expect you here." The dreaded voice said over the phone.

"I have work." She said back, it was a great excuse and the best part was she wasn't lying.

"Get out of it." Sesshomaru hung up on her, before she had a chance to say one more word. '_Great Kouga is going to like this one.' _She thought as she made it over to her bosses office.

"Um Kouga?" She knocked on the door.

"Come in Kagura." Kouga invited. He seemed to be in a good mood. 'Seemed' being the key word.

"Yes Kagura?" He looked up from the case papers he was working on. His tie loosened, and his shirt half tucked in. He really did look like one of those average lawyers you see on TV minus the part about being human. "You need something?" Kagura's wolf boss asked.

"Yes," Kagura took a deep breath. "I need three to four o'clock off today." Her crimson eyes bored into Kouga, making absolutely sure he got the message that she needed it off.

"Yes I suppose I can do that." He said smiling with his wolf fangs. "If you promise to work till close on Saturday."

'_Shit.' _Kagura thought for the second time that day. If she didn't go over to Sesshomaru's he would tell her secret, and if she went she would have to skip working for Naraku on Saturday. She was in a pickle.

'_Let Naraku get mad. I have to do this.' _Kagura finally decided. '_Besides I am free to do what I want.'_

"Ok I promise." Kagura said sealing her fate.


	5. Tittled

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. My computer wasn't working, then it didn't get online, then I had a whole bunch of work. Well without further ado the 5th chapter..

Kagura drove up to the slightly familiar mansion. She didn't gasp at it like she did the first time, Kagura knew who lived there now. She parked in the driveway next to a car that the imp she saw the other day was trying to get a little girl to sit in.

The little girl turned towards the wind demoness, and Kagura was hit with a bunch of freckles and chocolate brown eyes. She was adorable.

"Rin wants to know if the pretty lady is going to see Lord Sesshomaru?" the little girl named Rin asked. Frankly, Kagura was touched that Rin called her pretty, even if she couldn't be much older than eight years old.

"Yes I am," Kagura answered. _' She doesn't smell like a dog demon. She looks better dressed than a servants daughter. So what could this little girl have to do with Sesshomaru?' _Kagura pondered.

"Oh good, then maybe Lord Sesshomaru will fall in love with you, and you can move in." Rin had obviously read too many fairy tales.

"Over my dead body. That creep wouldn't ever fall in love with me." Kagura said under her breath, as she waved the little girl goodbye, and walked up to the mansion.

As usual a maid greeted her at the door. The maid looked way too happy to take her coat and lead her into this den where Sesshomaru was waiting. The room was an arrangement of couches and chairs around a fireplace. It was no surprise that each of the seats were elegantly designed, and had a color scheme of silver, teal, and maroon.

"You're late." the dog demon said as the wind sorceress walked into the room. Kagura looked down at her watch, it was five past three.

"Only five minutes." Kagura said. The demoness then arrogantly took a seat where Sesshomaru couldn't see her without straining his neck.

"Next time be early." Sesshomaru said in his mono toned voice. "And sit closer."

He motioned her to the comfy looking maroon chair next to him.

"I prefer to sit in lighter color chairs." Kagura said stubbornly holding onto her silver and teal seat.

"This Sesshomaru commands you to sit closer to him." Sesshomaru said, his voice taking the undercurrent of anger.

"And this Kagura demands that she sits farther away from you." Kagura stood her ground. He really was a first class prick. Besides did he even know what she was? A wind demoness, meaning she couldn't be controlled.

Sesshomaru got up from his seat and took her wrist. Kagura restrained but he pulled harder and finally got them both across the room with Kagura sprawled across his lap. Sesshomaru smiled as she quickly corrected herself in the chair next to him.

"You know it would have been easier just to sit next to me." the wind witch said wiping the shock from her facial expression. Kagura wouldn't let that _dog_ get to her. She could handle mob bosses, this demon lord was a piece of very disturbed cake.

"This Sesshomaru will not come to anyone." The dog demon said looking cool and collected.

"What do you have to do with that little girl, Rin?" Kagura asked the question on her mind. If he was going to eat her, she wanted to protect that innocent girl. She didn't belong with the likes of a dog demon like him. It just wasn't a safe environment.

Kagura knew how demon lords were notorious for hating humans.

"She is my adopted daughter." Sesshomaru answered studying her face again like he did at the diner.

Oh yes, there was something wrong with that. Demon's don't adopt humans unless they _were _family members, and even then it was rare. But Inuyasha's mom was a human, so Rin could be.

"Is she your family?" Kagura asked the Lord of the Western lands. For some reason it really bothered her.

"No, this Sesshomaru found Rin wondering around his house badly injured. It was found out later that her parents died from a wolf attack. The beasts thought Rin was dead." a brief flash of anger went across Sesshomaru's face. "Since she had no one else. This Sesshomaru took her in." Sesshomaru offered no further explanations than that.

"I can't believe you would do such a selfless thing." Kagura said in a matter-of-a-fact tone.

"You don't have to. So tell me why do you work for Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked her the same question that he had been asking for awhile. Kagura was hoping he would have forgotten by now.

"I don't have to answer anything!" The wind demoness stated glaring at the dog demon, but he looked unperturbed. Kagura noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't afraid of her, most men with any brains were, she'd just have to show him.

"Do not make this Sesshomaru remind you who you are talking to. Who holds the information over _your _head." Sesshomaru said in an even tone.

'_That condescending bastard!' _Kagura shouted in her head, badly wanting to scream it at the dog demon next to her.

"So what, your just going to blackmail me now?" Kagura took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. It wasn't working very well, and anger was pouring off of her like sweat.

"For lack of a better term, yes. Now answer the question."

Kagura stood up and started to pace around the room, she couldn't stand confessing to him just sitting down. "I work for Naraku for two reasons. One: I owe him, and two: I need evidence on him."

"Explain.", Sesshomaru demanded.

"No, you asked me why and I told you. I don't have to explain anything to you." Kagura said. She was going to keep the rest of it a secret if it would kill her. Sesshomaru was not going to know anything more than that.

"Fine, I shall respect your wishes. Just know Kagura, that I will find out one day." Sesshomaru looked so confident that it took all of Kagura's will power not to knock all that look off his face.

OooooooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooOOOOOoooOOOOOoooooOOOooooOOOO

Sesshomaru was deeply troubled that she wouldn't tell him. Owing Naraku could mean anything from unpaid debts to favors. And what was the 'evidence' that she needed? Surely she would have at least a little from all this time working for Naraku.

There was so much more to the story, and it irritated Sesshomaru that she would not tell him, but of course he would have never shown it.

'_She will have no choice but to share, when she is my mate.' _Sesshomaru thought assuredly.

"So now what? You're blackmailing me, what more do you want me to do?" Kagura asked finally sitting down from pacing the room. At least this time she sat next to Sesshomaru.

"Accompany me on dates.", Sesshomaru said in his natural apathetic tone.

"What?!" Kagura exclaimed obviously shocked, "You don't want me to kill somebody, or dig up information?"

"No, I have all the people I need for _those _kinds of jobs." Sesshomaru said in a disgusted voice. He did not approve of Kagura going out and doing things like that.

"And I'm sure you have all the women you want to accompany you on dates, 'Lord Sesshomaru'." Kagura said in a mocking voice.

"Of course. But this Sesshomaru wishes to eat dinner with you." Sesshomaru said, his voice implying a need of obedience.

"Sure we'll go on dates… but nothing afterwards." Kagura crossed and uncrossed her legs.

"What makes you think this Sesshomaru would want to?" Sesshomaru smirked. Even though he knew he would love to see all of her creamy skin revealed, Sesshomaru couldn't let her think that. If the wind witch thought that he was just using her for sex, she might run away, and the Lord of the Western Lands wouldn't let that happen. Not after he found such a great mother for little Rin.

Kagura scowled but didn't comment.

"My people will contact you to set up the next date, instead of this Sesshomaru calling." Sesshomaru smirked again, he loved installing his power over everyone.

"What ever, can I go now? I'm going to be late going back to work." Kagura got up to leave.

"In the future Kagura, you will stay no matter if your going to be late or not." Sesshomaru watched her grimace with that statement. Sesshomaru knew he had to say it, it affirmed his power. Something she needed to know.

A/N: R&R


	6. Bruises On the heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

A/N: I love Kagura's character! Just you wait she'll be the perfect bride of Sesshomaru yet. I'm so excited.

_Blood, blood was everywhere she looked. It covered the walls, the carpet, and herself. _

_But where were the bodies? She knew it had to be blood. Her demon senses said so. _

_Kagura tried to search out anything in the room that once must have been pretty, but she was alone. Very alone. She looked at the only thing that wasn't covered with the red substance. A baboon pelt. _

_What did this mean? _

_OOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooO_

Kagura lifted her eyelids, half expecting her room to be covered with blood. It wasn't. Relieved, she got up and took a shower. It was Sunday, her day off with Kouga but now she had to face Naraku.

She hadn't shown up for work for him on Saturday, and you couldn't just call up a mob boss to tell him you weren't coming in. You either showed or you didn't. Instead she worked for Kouga till closing, filing a case that had more layers to it than a celebrity's wedding cake.

'_I hope he wont be too mad.' _Kagura thought absently. Naraku didn't take it too kindly when one of his workers betrayed him. And not coming into work was betraying.

She dried her ebony colored hair, and set out to her car. The mustang was gleaming in the sun. _'Now if only guys were as hot as cars. Then I would love them.' _Kagura thought while looking at her prized possession.

Kanna was at her friend Yura's house. Hopefully she was having fun, it was always so hard to tell with her though. She was almost as emotionless as Sesshomaru.

Kagura let out a low growl when she remembered that his people had set up their little date for tonight. The wind witch just knew it wasn't going to end up in her favor.

OOOOOooooOOOOOOOoooOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

"Milord here is all the paperwork you asked about Naraku." Jaken set the said papers down on Sesshomaru's desk.

"And nobody knows right Jaken?" Sesshomaru turned to look Jaken squarely in his small reptile eyes.

"Yes milord, I made sure of it." Jaken lowered his eyes from the gold-silver orbs.

Sesshomaru raised his hand to dismiss him. This wind demoness was causing such a hassle to get. '_But no one else is so deserving of this Sesshomaru.' _He thought as he sat back in his chair.

Kagura was the only one for him. All the other woman just gave themselves away to him. They were all too easy. Too shallow, too stupid, but not Kagura. This wind demon was the only one for him. Once the Lord of the Western Lands wanted something, he got it.

Sesshomaru searched the papers, trying to find anything of use. Something that he could show the crimson eyed beauty to help her along with her 'evidence', whatever that may be.

All the dog demon was searching for was something so she wouldn't have to listen to any other _man's _directions but his.

'_I might have to pay a visit to Naraku myself.' _Sesshomaru thought as his eyes went over the paper in front of him.

OOOOOooooOOOOOOOoooOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

"Kagura, so nice of you to show up." Naraku's voice slithered out from where he was lounging in his chair.

"Sorry sir, that I wasn't able to come in yesterday." Kagura knew that giving any excuse further than that was useless in this situation.

Naraku eyed her suspiciously. "Come here my dear Kagura. Stand in front of my desk.".

Kagura moved to do what he said. He flipped his black hair so it was covering one eye. "Tell me Kagura." He took one of her hands in his cold slimy one. "Will you go to dinner with me tonight?", the spider hanyou asked.

Kagura remembered Sesshomaru, and even going on a date with that ice block was better then with Naraku. "I can't. I already made plans." She answered a little too quickly, and regretted it almost instantly.

Naraku stood up still clutching her hand, but gripped it harder, to where she could feel it bruising. Kagura knew she was about to see his anger that he hid so well most of the time around her.

"So you miss one day of work, and now you reject me like your better than me?! Do I need to remind you how much you owe me bitch?" Naraku raised his other hand and slapped her face so hard she could hear her jaw pop. "Your nothing but a stupid demoness, don't ever think that you're more than you are. Everybody knows it, but I was nice and helped poor little Kagura out. I'll let you off the hook this time, but one more screw up and that's it." Naraku twisted Kagura's arm, and she cried out in pain.

"Now make this man sign this contract!" Naraku put the contract in her hand and pushed her out the door.

'_That went well.' _Kagura thought to herself as she made it out to her beloved car. She could already feel bruises blossoming in the spots where he attacked her. _'He will pay one day.' _

_OOOOOooooOOOOOOOoooOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOO_

Naraku smirked to himself as he watched Kagura practically run to her car.

'_Next time she wont resist me. Next time she'll beg me to pay attention to her, even if it means hitting her.' _the spider hanyou mused.

Naraku practically owned half the underground of the city. Oh yes, he was one powerful demon. Naraku was sure that one day humans would cower in front of demons.

He let off a dark chuckle and turned to look at the baboon pelt behind his desk.

'_One day…'_

OOOOOooooOOOOOOOoooOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru was annoyed, his people told Kagura to be ready at six forty-five. It was almost seven, and Kagura still did not come out of her house. If she took any longer they wouldn't have enough time to eat dinner before the ballet.

The dog demon tapped his foot impatiently, he was going to give her five more minutes before he grabbed her from the house. Waiting in his limo was getting to be rather boring.

'_That's it.' _Sesshomaru thought as another three minutes went by. He was just going to have to get Kagura himself.

Lord Sesshomaru stomped up to Kagura's door, and didn't even bother knocking. He pushed his way inside the little house, the door opened up inside a kitchen.

"Hello?" this white-haired girl asked alarmed. Sesshomaru assumed it was Kagura's little sister, he looked over at her pure white form noticing that she bore no resemblance to the wind witch.

"Kanna?" Kagura came into view wearing a long sleeve red dress.

Sesshomaru growled when she turned towards him. _'Who dare leave bruises on MY Kagura?'_


	7. Mysterious Shows

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**_

"_Sesshomaru…your early and in my house!" Kagura yelled at Sesshomaru. He stood there, not knowing what to make of the bruises deep and purple on her face and hand that she tried to cover up with make-up, but with his demon eyes he could see clearly. He did the only reasonable thing, he moved to stand in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders. _

"_Kagura?" Kanna asked from behind Sesshomaru's back. _

"_It's ok Kanna. This is Sesshomaru, one of Kouga's clients." Kagura tried to look beyond his form, but gave up when he continued to hold her shoulders in place. _

"_Alright, are you going now?" the petite teenager asked. _

"_Yes." Sesshomaru answered before Kagura could say another word. He then swiftly pulled Kagura into his arms and left out of her house. He couldn't delay having her alone for another second, and even the small teenager was getting on his nerves. __'Why am I like this?' _the dog demon asked himself, he could not remember the last time he's ever cared so much for a girl.

"Can you wait for one second? I didn't say bye to my sister." Kagura struggled in his arms. 

"She knows you are going. That is not important." He ushered her into the car. "Where you got those bruises are." 

"I tripped. I'm was wearing heals today, and those things are impossible to walk in. Sorry to upset your big hero moment." Kagura said in a serious tone, but Sesshomaru wasn't falling for any of it. 

"Are you mocking this Sesshomaru's intelligence? You didn't trip, or else you wouldn't have bruises on your wrist." Sesshomaru shut the door and motioned for the driver to take them to the restaurant they were going to. 

Kagura hid her hand with one of her sleeves. The silence stretched out between them. 

OOOOOooooOOOOOOOoooOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

"Delaying this conversation wont make it go away." Sesshomaru said finally. 

"I wasn't delaying…I was just, gathering my thoughts." Kagura looked out the window. This was going to be the longest 'date' in history, she could already sense it. Besides that, she had no idea where she was going with this. How could he possibly just ask her to blurt out the truth when she wasn't comfortable telling him anything that personal yet? 

"Are you done 'gathering your thoughts?'" Sesshomaru asked after another bout of silence had ensued. 

"Unfortunately." Kagura sighed, not wanting to tell him anything. "I didn't come in for work yesterday, so Naraku punished me." Anger swelled at Naraku's name, even though she was the one saying it. 

"Why didn't you show up?" Sesshomaru asked his voice as calm as a bright blue sky. 

"I promised Kouga I'd work all day Saturday." She didn't want to get into why, it was embarrassing enough just telling him that Naraku hit her. It made her look weak, and if there was one thing that the wind demoness hated more than anything, it was looking weak. 

Sesshomaru, thankfully, didn't ask any more questions, and they both stayed silent until they got to the restaurant. 

The place was a sushi bar, but you could tell that everything was expensive because everyone had their own little section to eat in with curtains covering the their small sections. It was styled modern with a flare of traditional Japanese. Kagura had never been in a place like this.

When Sesshomaru walked in the waitresses moved quickly to remove his coat, and showed them into a back room, secluded from the regular dining area. '_Figures, rich bastard.' _Kagura thought as she kneeled in front of the traditional table. But despite all the royal treatment, no menus were laid in front of her. 

"So... how do we order?" Kagura asked assuming that Sesshomaru had already been to the fancy restaurant many times beforehand. 

"Don't worry your mind about something so trivial. This Sesshomaru has already ordered." He said lifting his tea cup to his lips. 

'_What does this guy think I am, an airhead?' _Kagura thought angrily, but chose not to fight 'the Lord of the Western Lands', he was just going to win anyways. 

Kagura started to play with her fan, it was a nervous habit but one that could easily hide her emotions. In a way it was her only cover. _'Why am I so nervous? This is the guy who is blackmailing me, so why is my heart thumping so loudly?' _Kagura looked up to see if she was the only one to hear her accelerated heart. She wasn't, Sesshomaru was looking at her strangely. 

"What?" Kagura asked but her voice came out in a squeak. She just couldn't understand why all of a sudden those silver-gold eyes were more alluring than ever. 

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders and looked away. But why did Kagura want him to turn back to her? This wasn't like the great wind witch, but her heart was pounding so fast.__

'_There must be something in this tea.' _

OOOOOooooOOOOOOOoooOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru observed the great beauty sitting opposite him through the corner of his eyes. He had noticed her heart was going crazy, and could hear it with his sensitive ears. He didn't know what brought on this reaction but it was all he could hope for. 

"Your food, Sesshomaru-san." The waitress politely laid the food on the table, bowed and walked off. 

"What is it?" Kagura asked of the yellow tail, tempura, cream-cheese roll. It was covered in the cooks specialty sauce. 

"It's the chef's specialty. Try one." Sesshomaru had grown very fond of this sushi restaurant, and knew the owner from one of his business deals. 

Kagura picked up one of the rolls and gingerly took a bite. Her face lit up, and she eagerly downed the rest of it. 

Sesshomaru almost smiled at the joy she took in eating the next roll. Yes, she would make a good mother for Rin, it was obvious that Kagura wasn't obsessed with keeping skinny. Women like that were always trouble and would be less than a good influence for Rin.

"This is sooo good!" Kagura emphasized while going back for another roll. Sesshomaru would have the cook personally come over to his mansion and make this dish everyday if he knew she would react so happily. 

"This Sesshomaru will always make you happy." Sesshomaru said those words not entirely meaning to, but all the same didn't want to take them back. 

Kagura stopped mid reach, and stared into his eyes. Sesshomaru didn't like the look that came on her face. It was almost quizzical. 

"So I have answered almost all of your question, so you get to answer at least one of mine." Kagura stated out of the blue. 

Sesshomaru didn't like where this was headed but nodded for her to continue. He was kind of wondering what she had to say. 

"Why are you so interested in me?" the demoness searched his face. "I mean I'm not insanely beautiful, and I'm not the least bit rich, nor hold any position of power. What could I possibly have that you want?" 

Sesshomaru stared at her for an awkward moment. Kagura nudged him a little in the ribs. 

"Money isn't everything." He said emotionless. 

"Some would disagree, I know you to be one of them." 

"I don't deny I like power, but this Sesshomaru has enough power already. And you are extremely beautiful, don't sell yourself short." Sesshomaru hated giving compliments, but he couldn't stand her saying such lies about herself. 

Kagura blushed in reaction. "I'm not though. I've heard it before. Even demon's look at me strangely because I look like a human besides my red-eyes and pointy ears."

"Do you not deny that I look human when I'm not in my dog-form?" Sesshomaru asked her. He hated resembling a human, but he knew that he was nothing of the sort. 

"You would, but you have that unearthly kind of feeling towards you, and besides this is my form. I don't turn into anything." The wind demoness said looking down at her food again. 

Sesshomaru didn't bother talking again. She was going to think what she wanted to. It wasn't any concern of the dog-demons. 

Kagura didn't even notice how Sesshomaru didn't fully answer her question. 

"Continue eating." Sesshomaru said several minutes later when he noticed that Kagura had not finished. 

"I hate it when people tell me what to do." The red-eyed demoness snapped back at him. 

"This Sesshomaru will order around whoever I want." Sesshomaru snapped back, he could tell an argument was coming on. 

"Not the wind, and as a wind demon I can't be controlled." She stated in an equal tone. 

"Can the wind get hit?" Lord Sesshomaru asked calmly. Kagura quieted and looked down at the bruises on her hands. 

OOOOOooooOOOOOOOoooOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

"If you are done eating, we will continue on to the show.", Sesshomaru said getting up from the table.

'_No, I am not done eating idiot.'_ Kagura thought, but decided to get up anyways. This was going to be along night. Although she had to admit, she was excited to see what kind of a 'show' Sesshomaru had planned. 

Sesshomaru led her out to the silver limo, and she hurriedly got into the car before the driver could open the door for her. 

Tonight she just wasn't in the mood to let any man be a gentleman, even if it was their job. 

Sesshomaru settled in next to her, and the driver took of. Sesshomaru reached behind him and took out a bottle of Sake and two glasses. When he had poured an equal amount to each glass, he handed one to Kagura. 

"Why didn't you drink at dinner?" Kagura asked taking a sip of the rice drink. 

"There was no need to." Sesshomaru answered also taking a long sip. The limo hit a bump in the road and Kagura's drink fell over Sesshomaru's lap, in the worst spot. 

"Um..I'm…so sorry." Kagura choked out of her laughter. 

"This Sesshomaru finds nothing funny about this situation." Sesshomaru sounded mad even to Kagura's ears.__

'_Jeez! What crawled up his ass and died?' _The wind witch thought darkly as she watched him get out a handkerchief and try to wipe the spilled sake up.

"This Sesshomaru finds nothing funny about this situation." Sesshomaru sounded mad even to Kagura's ears.__

The limo pulled out in front of a theater. It was a classic western theater. _'It seems like were going to an opera instead.' _Kagura thought as the driver opened the door for them. 

As soon as Kagura got out Sesshomaru gave her his arm. Kagura started to walk away from the gesture, but Sesshomaru apparently had other plans. He stopped her with one hand. 

"Yes?" Kagura asked even though she was fairly sure it had something to do with the open arm. 

"Your not going anywhere until you act like a real date." Sesshomaru said like a parent would. Kagura almost laughed at how it would look like to the outside world. A man who looks like he just peed himself taking down to his date. 

"Maybe you should stop having accidents. Big boys don't wet themselves." Kagura lectured like a mother, pointing down to the wet spot on the front of his white slacks. 

"Well if you weren't so clumsy." Sesshomaru grumbled forcefully taking her arm in his. 

"Hey!" Kagura yelled. Who does he think he is, taking her by strength?

"Shut up. Now lets continue, we're going to be late for the show." Sesshomaru made his way up the step of the theater dragging Kagura along. The wind user didn't like it one bit.

OOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooO

Sesshomaru was thoroughly annoyed. _'How dare she speak like that to the Lord of the Western Lands in public!'_

Even though the dog demon was definitely interested in the wind demon, he did have his boundaries. _'I will just have to let it be known who is boss when she is my mate.' _Sesshomaru thought dryly. Once again not taking her opinion into account, because of course he would win her. 

A distant click of a camera was heard, but Sesshomaru thought nothing of it as he firmly held Kagura's arm. 

"Name?" An usher asked, and Sesshomaru tonelessly said his name. The usher quickly scanned the paper in front of him. 

"Oh I see Sesshomaru Taishou. Oh, um, I'll personally escort you to your balcony." The usher rushed to do so, when he saw that Sesshomaru was of great importance. 

Sesshomaru smirked at the lowly human so eager to please

Kagura tried to 'slip' out of Sesshomaru's arm when they were walking, but he felt it and crushed her hand against his body. 

"Ouch, Sesshomaru! I have bruises there too, remember?" Kagura whined in his ear. 

"Next time do not try to weasel your way out of this Sesshomaru's wishes." He said. If the red-eyed beauty wanted to disobey him, than she was just going to have to face the consequences. 

"I will do what I want!" Kagura said a little too loud, and the usher turned to look at the couple. Sesshomaru squeezed her hand harder, he hated making scenes. 

"This Sesshomaru will not ask you again to remain quiet." Sesshomaru hushed her. 

"Jerk." Sesshomaru heard Kagura say under her breath. 

"Well here you guys are. And just in time for the show." The usher said gesturing to the door. Sesshomaru tipped him, and the man bowed to show respect. 

Sesshomaru led Kagura into the balcony and finally let go of her arm. She sat down in one of the comfy looking red chairs, that almost matched her dress. 

The show began.

OOOOOooooOOOOOOOoooOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

Kagura smiled at the dancing ballerinas on the stage. She never thought that she would enjoy a show like this so _thoroughly. _In fact it was as if the show was made for her. 

The ballet was a story of two workers who hated each other. Everyday working side by side. They ended up falling madly in love, then something happens (Kagura wasn't entirely sure what it was) and the girl is left saddened and destroyed. Then the boy comes out of nowhere and makes things right again. 

The wind witch never really imagined that ballets had plot lines, she just thought they danced around in skinny little outfit's the whole show. 

The show ended with the boy holding onto the girl and other dancers falling around them. The curtain dropped, and Kagura was one of the first to start clapping. Sesshomaru just looked bored, and sat there not making a move. 

Kagura couldn't take it and snapped "Do you even realize how much time they put into these shows?" 

"So I take it you found the show entertaining?" Sesshomaru asked her. 

Kagura turned around, she could not let him know he did something right, "No I just think that they put a lot of time and effort into making it, and it was ok." 

Sesshomaru didn't reply, instead he got up and put his arm her around the shoulders. Kagura was slowly finding that she liked his arm around her instead of her arm linked with his when they were together. It seemed more _intimate. _More as if they were a couple, and less as if he was just blackmailing her. 

Kagura opened the door of the private balcony into the hallway they originally came from. It soon opened up into an entry way where many people were gathered, talking very loudly. 

Kagura noticed some of the people as celebrities on TV. 

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru!" A girl's voice called out to the couple. Sesshomaru didn't turn around, instead he moved faster. 

Kagura tried to turn around, but his arm around her shoulder forced her to face foreword.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" The voice called again. Kagura knew he could hear the callings with his demon ears, but still he refused to turn around. The wind demoness even noticed that he tensed up.__

'_Does he know her voice or something? Why doesn't he want to acknowledge her?' _Kagura asked herself, just as they were going through the huge theater doors. The red-eyed beauty looked over at her 'date' questioningly. Sesshomaru's jaw was clenched, and his normally calm face took on a look of disturbance, Kagura also noticed that his hair was angled to his face quite sexily. 

Anger (or whatever he was feeling) suited him well. It took all of Kagura's will power to not let her inner demon rise and conquer him right at that second.__

'_Why, oh why can't his appearance look like his personality?' _Kagura fumed in her head. Seriously, it should be a crime to look that hot. 

Sesshomaru led Kagura into the waiting limo

OOOOOooooOOOOOOOoooOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru gave his coat to his maid when he walked through the door. He was pissed. 

Not only had his ex been at the ballet, but Kagura wouldn't say anything on the way home. The wind demon wouldn't even fight with him when he tried.__

'_She doesn't like you.' _Sesshomaru thought with discomfort. Nobody could refuse the great dog demon, he would make sure of it. 

The lord of the Western lands didn't want to force her, she wouldn't make a very good mother if he did. Kagura was a very stubborn woman, and if she was forced to do something then she would get out of it somehow. 

Sesshomaru needed something that would woo her, and Kagura was not an ordinary woman. The demoness wouldn't swoon over roses or chocolates, she needed something original, that Sesshomaru was sure of. 

"This Sesshomaru will make it." He said aloud to his bedroom. Sesshomaru then grabbed his cell phone. 

"Jaken, I have a change in my schedule.".


	8. Picture Perfect in Chains

_**Disclaimer: No own.**_

_A/N: Ryuu is my own creation. Special thanks to my beta, she is truly amazing, and catches my every mistake._

Kagura was curled up on the couch watching TV with her sister. It was some kind of early morning talk show where a girl and a gay guy critiqued dressing styles and gossiped about all the celebrities. Kagura wasn't really interested, but she stayed for Kanna's benefit. Even though the teenager barely let emotion show through her stoic mask, she was into the latest news about the celebrities and their stupid mistakes. At times Kanna reminded her of Sesshomaru.

Kouga had cancelled work for her today, and Naraku called and told her to come in at an earlier time. Kagura had no idea why, but from the way things have been going lately she guessed it wasn't good.

With Sesshomaru, things couldn't be going worse. He had acted strange the night they went to the ballet after that girl called out to him. It had been two days from then and he still hadn't called her to let her know of any recent plans he was making, which was kind of strange for him.

Not that Kagura was disappointed or anything.

"Kagura?" Kanna's voice interrupted Kagura's thought process.

"Yeah?" Kagura asked still not really paying attention, poking the bruises on her hand.

"Um... look at the TV." Kanna grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. Kagura looked at the screen.

There on national television, was a picture of the wind demoness herself and Sesshomaru walking up to the theater where they saw the ballet. Kagura's jaw hit the floor.

"Sesshomaru Taishou wont give any comment as to who this lovely lady in the red is." The gay guy said in a girlish tone. "Well they're both dressed to kill. Look at those classy silver stilettos she has on, and the smooth way it matches with Sesshomaru's tie." The girl said.

'Humph.' Kagura thought, when the talk show hosts said that she had something in common with Sesshomaru. "Well thats a dynamic duo. And just last year this Western Lands Lord was on the never-to-date list. Looks like he just got scratched off." The guy finished and the picture changed into a famous pop star falling drunk off of a table.

Kagura was still stumped. She vaguely remembered a flash before her and Sesshomaru went inside the huge theater, but never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that it was paparazzi. "This is not good." Kagura said aloud. Kanna shook her head sadly.

OOOOOooooOOOOOOOoooOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

"What?!" Naraku yelled on the phone. "And you know this for a fact?" When it was affirmed Naraku hung up the phone not desiring to say anything more.

"Ryuu!" Naraku called into his office.

"Yes sir." The dragon demon slid into his office. His gold scales gleaming on his human-looking body.

"Kagura, one of my workers, is going to meet one of my clients to pick up some papers today. I want you to bring her here instead." Naraku ordered Ryuu. The dragon demon bowed his head and left the office, leaving Naraku to his thoughts.

The spider hanyou slammed his head down on his desk. 'How could she do this to me? Nobody disrespects me and gets away with it. She'll pay!' Naraku thought darkly. He twisted his head and turned to the baboon pelt on the wall. 'She will be sorry.' A wicked smile appeared on the demon's lips. He picked up a phone and dialed in a few numbers.

"Ah yes Shikon High School?"

OOOOOooooOOOOOOOoooOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

Kanna sat in her school desk staring out the classroom window. The petite teenager sighed aloud.

Kagura said that she might be late again that morning before dropping her off at school. Ever since their dad left the two sisters, Kagura had been working long hours to pay for the bills.

She refused to take loans because that would mean she would be in debt.

Kanna liked living with her sister, but she missed hanging out with Kagura every night like they used to

. Lately it had been getting worse. Kagura rarely ever came home before nine o'clock, and the other day she came home with bruises. At first Kanna thought that they were from the guy that she had just started seeing, but Sesshomaru freaked out when he saw the markings covering her face. When Kanna asked about them, Kagura just changed topics.

"Kanna Kaze, please report to the office. Kanna Kaze." Kana jerked up when she heard her name through the loud speaker. The teacher nodded for her to leave as the white haired demoness stood up.

OOOOooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOO

Sesshomaru was glaring at his schedule for the day. It was composed of a few meetings that he had to oversee, and dinner with Rin. The dinner with Rin was fine, but the meetings were dreadfully boring.

Jaken walked into his office. "Lord Sesshomaru the press is calling again. They want a statement on who you were with Sunday night." the toad like demon said.

"I have no comment." Sesshomaru was tired of having to say that over and over again to his servant. Jaken wasn't doing the best job on getting the picture. "Yes master." Jaken, realizing his mistake bowed his head and walked out of the room.

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair. Ever since the picture of him and Kagura leaked into the paparazzi, every person in the entertainment business wanted to know who she was. Sesshomaru wouldn't give up the name, for her privacy of course. 'This Sesshomaru will not share my wind demoness with anyone.' Sesshomaru thought. At least not while she was still on the market.

Once they had mated then maybe, but it was still a big 'if'. Sesshomaru just couldn't take the chance.

The dog demon sighed as he looked down at his schedule again, he needed to leave right then to be on time for the first meeting he had. Sesshomaru got up reluctantly and headed out to his car, he really didn't want to discuss his land with this lowly farmer.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOoooOOOOOooOOOOOOoooo

Kagura was almost to the place where she was going to meet Naraku's client. The wind demoness was only going this time to pick up papers. 'And kick some ass.' Kagura thought darkly. These days it seemed like she had to hurt everyone when she made an errand for Naraku.

Kagura parked her mustang in front of the coffee shop where she was meeting the client. She opened her car door and stepped out into the sun. 'I need to invest in some sunglasses.' Kagura mentally put that on her to-do list when the light almost blinded her. She squinted her crimson eyes, but could still barely see in front of her. 'Wait, the sun isn't that bright.' Kagura raised her eyes to look in front of her. The wind demoness furrowed her brow, gold scales were acting as a reflector for the light.

"Kagura?" The gold demon standing in front of her asked.

"Yeah. Who wants to know?" Kagura tensed, this wasn't good if the person knew her by name.

"Ryuu. I work for Naraku, he wanted me to bring you to his office." The demon stuck out his hand for Kagura to shake.

"Great." The wind demoness mumbled under her breath as she accepted the open hand, she didn't offer her name since he apparently knew it.

Kagura moved to get back into her car but Ryuu stopped her with one hand. "You'll be coming in my car." The demon said, his emerald green eyes staring into Kagura's, daring her to say no.

"Okay..." Kagura followed Ryuu to a black Mercedes, and he opened the doors for her to get in. She did reluctantly and he closed the door and rounded over to his side and got in.

"I've never seen you around Naraku. What do you do?" Kagura asked Ryuu as he pulled out of his parking spot and headed in the way to Naraku's hideout/office.

"I'm an assassin." 'Why did I even bother asking?' Kagura questioned herself. None of the type of jobs that Naraku had were exactly peachy.

"Do you have any family?" Kagura asked, trying to make conversation.

"No." The dragon demon said simply.'And the winner for the most talkative is…a tie between Sesshomaru and Ryuu!' Kagura mused in her thoughts.

Obviously not making any headway for conversation, Kagura decided to remain quiet the rest of the way to Naraku's office. They pulled in the back of the club where Naraku's office was hiding, and the two stepped out of the car. Kagura was surprised when she felt Ryuu grab her arms in a restraining way.

"What the hell? Get off of me." Kagura yelled trying to rip her arms out of Ryuu's iron grip. Kagura wasn't really sure how to react, should she attack him with her fan? Or just see what he wants? Ryuu hadn't done or said anything really strange yet so Kagura decided with the latter. She knew it could be a mistake. Ryuu pushed her up the stairs to Naraku's office, and Kagura caught on.

"So Naraku is in on this?" Kagura asked as she stumbled up the stairs. It wasn't easy making it up there and being manhandled at the same time.

"I'm just here to make sure you don't do anything rational." That wasn't quite the answer to her question but she now knew this meeting with Naraku wasn't going to be good. "Wait why would I do something rash-" Kagura was cut off in her sentence as Ryuu opened the door to the office and she saw Kanna held back by one of Naraku's henchman.

OOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooO

Sesshomaru sat down to another farmer. He was getting way too bored, and this wasn't a very good thing for the Lord of the Western Lands.

The demon lord was about to just reject every new idea that came across when his cell phone started ringing. He wouldn't normally answer unknown numbers but it gave him a reason to escape the waiting farmers.

"What?" Sesshomaru answered his phone.

"Are you dating Kagura Kaze?" a nasty sounding voice asked. Normally he wouldn't give an answer to an unknown caller but the fact he knew Kagura's was perplexing enough.

If he was going to answer, he knew he would have to answer the truth, he didn't like the way this man sounded. "Yes."

"If you care for her, Sesshomaru Taishou, you will come and get her. I will be in the office above the club 'Miasma'." the disgusting voice paused. "Don't bring the police or you'll regret it." Sesshomaru hung up the phone and walked back into the room, ignoring the farmer's protests. "Jaken, cancel the rest of the meetings."


	9. Needing You

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha**

A/N: Ready for the suspense? I know you are!

Sesshomaru morphed into a bright orb as soon as he was out of the building. People stared at him, but the demon lord couldn't have cared less. All he saw were scarlet eyes, and those cute pointy ears. 

'_Stay focused.' _Sesshomaru reprimanded himself after his thoughts strayed once again. 

The guy hadn't said that he would hurt her but he hadn't said he wouldn't either. It was too much of a risk for the dog demon to take, and they haven't even mated yet. 

That _wind user _had the demon lord running around like he was a sick puppy and it wasn't good. 

Sure Sesshomaru had other relationships, but it has never felt like this. The flings were only physical to satisfy his manly needs, never emotional. He needed her to be with him. 

Just thinking about her smooth milky white skin with all the curves a women could want, made the dog demons body react. 

'_Damn it all to hell.' _Sesshomaru uncharacteristically thought. 

With a soft thud he landed in front of Miasma. The club had bright red lights flashing the name, and was painted a deep purple with black lining. 

Smoke from machines were coming from underneath the door like the fog moved over a valley in the morning. Sesshomaru walked around the building and saw staircases leading up to the top. 

He didn't bother knocking when he reached the door and walked straight into the room. 

OOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooO 

Kanna almost sighed with relief as the guy her sister had been dating walked into the room. Naraku knocked out Kagura when she took out one of his henchmen trying to get to the petite teenager. 

"Ah, my good friend, Lord Sesshomaru. How nice to see you," Naraku said as if they had met by chance at a market. 

"Naraku, that figures. Why is she knocked out?" Sesshomaru asked with a tint of anger crossing his light features. 

Kanna noticed, like herself, he had white hair, but unlike her he had hazel-silver eyes. She could see why her sister picked him out. Sesshomaru was a demon lord, and almost feminine in his appearance, but you would have never mistaken him for a girl. Oh no, the way he carried himself was all male. 

"Kagura was a bit disturbed at her sister's confinement." Naraku answered still in his sunshine-comes-out-of-my-ass tone of voice. 

"Release them at once." Sesshomaru commanded. 

Kanna looked over at the demons who restrained her. She wasn't one for struggling when it would do no good. Those guards had a death grip on her pale arms. It made her wish she had her mirror. The henchmen wouldn't do shit without their souls. Of course then it might make them easier for Naraku to control, and there was no proof that they had souls to begin with. 

OOOOooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOO 

"Your Lordship has no rule over what I do. Lets make a deal _Lord _Sesshomaru," Naraku trailed his fingertips over Kagura's unconscious face. Her body was laid over his desk chair. 

"No. You will release both of them without the deal. This Sesshomaru bows down to no one, not even you Naraku," Sesshomaru said in a stern voice. 

"It's just a small deal," Naraku pleaded. 

"No. No deal of yours is small." Sesshomaru finalized. 

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru. You haven't even heard it yet. I only wish for Kagura to pay off what she owes me, and then she's all yours," Naraku saw Sesshomaru's face change a little and knew he had hit a button. 

"What does she owe you?" Sesshomaru got out his wallet. 

"A life," Naraku smiled, he had him where he wanted him. 

"Explain." 

"Her dad left her when she was seventeen, I found her begging on the street for food. I helped her, I gave her new clothes, a job, money, a new life with her sister." Naraku gestured to Kanna. "When it came time for her to work for me, she tried to get out. I sent out some of my men, even my own son, to try to talk her out of it. She got mad, and with her wind attacked my men. She killed my son," Naraku almost smiled at the look in Sesshomaru's eyes. He continued, "My requests were simple, she must work her life away for me." 

"I won't allow it." Sesshomaru said. 

"Of course you won't. That's why I offer a different _exchange_," Naraku smiled a toothy smile. 

"What?" Sesshomaru stared at Naraku with a dead look. 

"You must make me Lord of the Western Lands." Naraku smile turned into a smirk. '_If he accepts, he is a bigger fool than Kagura. It will only be a matter of time before the demons rule the humans.' _The spider hanyou thought. 

"That would not be possible." Sesshomaru said anger rising through his voice. 

"On the contrary it would," Naraku had already researched this. He had a plan. "A demon lord would be able to give his responsibility to any other demon according to demon law." 

"Yes, but you are not full demon. Therefore the law does not apply." Sesshomaru interjected. 

Naraku kissed Kagura's forehead gently. She was starting to gain back consciousness. It would ruin his plan if she woke up in the middle of all this. The spider hanyou had to show Sesshomaru that she was hopeless. 

"Are you sure your girlfriend would appreciate that?" Naraku softened Kagura's hair, that had become messy with all the drama. 

"I think she would appreciate you not touching her," Sesshomaru said calmly, but with an obvious undertone of anger. 

"Tell me _Lord Sesshomaru _what does this lowly demon mean to you?" Naraku asked. 

"It does not matter what she means to me. Leave her alone." Sesshomaru commanded. 

"No, not until we come up with a deal." 

"Fine, we will fight later. Right now I need her with me," the dog demon stated. 

"Then take her. But you will fight for her later," Naraku smiled and kissed Kagura's lips. 

Which is when Sesshomaru saw the wind user's eyelids open.


	10. Dizzy

_**Disclaimer: No own.**_

_A/N: I wrote this whole thing watching the food channel, all it did was make me hungry…anyways enjoy!_

_Kagura felt a pressure on her lips as she opened her eyes. She noticed familiar black hair, and screamed. _

_Naraku pulled back, and shushed her with a finger to her lips. "Don't worry, your boyfriend saved you," _

_Kagura would obviously have to wash her lips before she licked them again but first thing's first, she had to get this vile off. She looked across the room and noticed a very mad looking Sesshomaru glaring at Naraku's back. _

"_Sesshomaru..." The wind witch said getting up from the chair she didn't remember being placed in, and walked toward the demon lord. _

_He placed his arms around her and gripped her to him. Kagura was shocked at first but relaxed quickly into his warm embrace. "Come on." He said leading her out the door, Kanna following behind them. _

_When they made it down the stairs Kagura turned around to Kanna and grabbed her suddenly, pulling the small body into a hug. _

"_Don't ever go with strangers again ok?" Kagura stated firmly to her little sister. "I just can't take the thought of losing you," _

_Sesshomaru opened the car doors behind them, and Kanna started to move them over to the mustang. _

"_You're hurting me, Kagura," Kanna broke off the hug. _

"_I think you should worry more about yourself right now wind user." Sesshomaru said. _

"_What do you mean?" Kagura asked staring up at her hero. _

"_Get in the car and then we'll talk." Sesshomaru got into the driver's seat. Kagura was about to protest, but then noticed how dizzy she was getting from being so overwhelmed and got into the passenger seat. _

_Sesshomaru started the car, and soon they were driving away from the club. Kagura turned in her seat toward Sesshomaru. "What happened when I was knocked out?" _

"_We made a deal." Sesshomaru continued to stare ahead. _

"_What kind of deal, Sesshomaru?" Kagura was getting pissed already. _

"_We are going to fight. What about you Kagura? What have you been hiding?" Sesshomaru's hands tightened around the steering wheel. Kagura's anger faded into confusion. _

"_What the hell are you talking about? And where are you taking us?" Kagura asked noticing that he wasn't taking the roads back to her house. _

"_It's not safe for you to be alone right now, Naraku may change his mind and decide not to wait." _

"_Wait, for what? I have no idea what you're talking about. I can take care of myself thank you very much." Kagura said turning to look out her window. _

"_No you can't, not right now. You're going up against a mob boss, who you owe a life. It's not something to take lightly," Sesshomaru stated. _

"_I know very well of who I'm dealing with, you don't have to tell me. How do you know I owe him a life?" Kagura said letting her anger come through._

"_He told me how you killed his son." Sesshomaru said. _

"_Yeah did he also tell you how his son was going to kill me if I didn't?!" Kagura shouted at him. Sesshomaru stayed quiet becoming very interested in the road. _

_They both stayed silent until they came to a stop outside of his house. _

"_Um, Kagura?" Kanna asked getting out of the car. Kagura had forgot that she was there. _

"_Yes?" _

"_Since we are staying here, I need clothes for school tomorrow." Kanna said pointing down to her clothes. _

"_We'll go shopping tomorrow, you guys are not to leave here anymore today, or tonight." Sesshomaru said. _

"_Well how is she going to go to school, and me go to work if we're stuck here?" Kagura asked with an attitude. _

"_Easy, you don't." Sesshomaru turned his back on the two girls and started walking up to his mansion. _

_Kagura raced to catch up to the dog demon. "She can't not go to school. And I need to go to work." _

"_I hired a governess for Rin, Kanna can use her too. You don't need to go to work, you will quit." _

"_No I wont. I pay for myself and Kanna, I'm not your charity piece." Kagura stated. _

"_It's not safe for you right now. As soon as it's all over, I will permit you to work again." _

"_You'll permit me?! You don't own me! You only went on a date with me once!" The wind user shouted at the demon lord. Nobody was going to use her like this, blackmailing is one thing, this is another. _

"_You're forgetting I hold the power. I have the information." Sesshomaru stopped walking right outside of the front door to his mansion. _

"_Yeah and look where it's got me. If we weren't dating, Kanna would have never been endangered, and made known of my second life." Kagura glared at Sesshomaru, her red eyes bright with anger. _

"_I apologize for that, but now you need protection. I won't let you get hurt." Sesshomaru said. _

_Kagura's head started spinning, and Sesshomaru grabbed her arm to steady her. _

"_You must eat. Come on," Sesshomaru opened the door and carried Kagura in._

_OOOOOooooOOOOOOOoooOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOO _

_Sesshomaru ordered his cook to make them some lunch as he carried Kagura to a couch in the den. _

"_This is really nice of you, but I really don't need this much fuss." Kagura said sitting up.___

'_Whoa- sat up a little too soon,' _Kagura thought as her head span. 

"You do." Sesshomaru gently pushed Kagura back down. 

"Whatever." Kagura said relaxing into the cushions. It wouldn't do her any good to resist now, she might faint then the dog demon would have to care for her longer. 

"How's your head?" Sesshomaru asked the wind witch. 

"I got knocked out-" 

"On a scale of one to ten," Sesshomaru cut her off before she could add a snappy comment. 

"About a-" Kagura moaned suddenly grasping her stomach as a wave of nausea hit her. Sesshomaru moved to hold her, but she stopped him with her hand. "Get me a bowl, I don't think I'm going to make it to the bathroom." Kagura bent over. 

Sesshomaru grabbed the nearest thing he saw, a garbage can, and placed it in front of her. The wind witch lifted it up to her face, and tossed her cookies. 

Sesshomaru held her hair back as she finished. As if on cue a maid came in holding a wet washcloth, and a bottle of water. 

"You need a doctor," The demon Lord said gently wiping off her mouth. 

"No I need to sleep, I'll be fine." Kagura pushed away his hand and started doing it herself. "What's it to you anyway? Your only blackmailing me, so I can be a mother to Rin,"

Sesshomaru stared at her as though she had grown another head. 

"What? I work for a mob boss. I know how to find information." Kagura said nonchalantly. Oh yes, she did her research. She knew that Sesshomaru had been looking for a mother for a long time, it didn't look good for a Demon Lord to be a single parent especially when the child was a human. 

"You might have a concussion. This Sesshomaru will call the doctor," Said Sesshomaru getting up. 

"There you go again, avoiding the conversation you don't want. You don't control everything, you can't." Kagura countered his avoidance strategy. 

"This Sesshomaru can control what he wants," The dog demon shot behind his back. 

"Not 'this Kagura'." Kagura laid back down on the couch. _This is going to be a long night._

OOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooO

"Rin wants to show Kanna her room." Rin pulled Kanna by her sleeve. 

Kanna without a clue of what to do, followed the little girl up the stairs, and almost gasped. The upstairs was amazing. 

The walls were painted a deep burgundy, and portraits of dog demons were hung on each side of the hall. The hall looked so long, Kanna thought she could see China from the other side. The doors were all a deep mahogany, with brass door knobs. 

For the first time in a long time Kanna was eager to see what her room looked like. 

"Rin wants her aunt to stay by her. So this is Kanna's room, and Rin's room is right here." Rin opened one of the tall mahogany room to reveal a silver themed room. 

"Its perfect." Kanna uttered as she threw herself on the bed spread that was silver and had sparks of green. Kanna noticed with content that mirrors were hung up around the room reflecting the light from the only window. 

"Rin knew you would like it. Come see mine," Rin grabbed Kanna hand, pulled her off the bed and practically threw her next door into a horse themed room. 

The little girl must have loved horses because everything, _everything,_ was horse themed. From the bed which had a wooden pen around it, to the fake hay bails that were in the corner. Even the walls were painted faintly with horse silhouettes. 

"You like horses?" Kanna understated. 

"I love them." Rin dramatically fell onto her bed as if she needed anymore emphasis. Kanna just wished Kohoku was there with her. He always has bright ideas, and would think of this as an adventure rather than a set back.

"Do you mind if I lie down for a bit?" Kanna asked the little girl feeling overwhelmed all of the sudden. 

"Uh huh," Rin acknowledged, as Kanna left the horse plastered room.

OoooooOOOoooOOOOOooOOOOooOOOOooOOOooOOOOooOOOOoOOO

"Would you stop it?" Kagura snapped at the dog demon trying to forcefully feed her another bite of tuna. 

"You need to keep your strength up. You're weak," The said Youkai shoved the offending piece of tuna into Kagura's mouth. The wind witch looked paler than usual. This was something the demon lord could not allow. He was sick with worry over her weakened state. 

It didn't seam to bother the wind user, as in the next minutes she pushed Sesshomaru away from her and walked down the hall. 

A little astonished, Sesshomaru quickly recovered to follow her. He realized after a few minutes that she had no idea where she was going, because she kept on opening doors, looking in, then closing them. 

"Wind User stop this nonsense." Sesshomaru called to Kagura. 

"I don't have to. I'm not your slave," The demoness shot over her shoulder. 

"Actually you are." 

The comment caused Kagura to stop her walking and turn to a smirking dog demon. He was anticipating her return to follow him out as she should, instead she shouted at him. "What in the world makes you think that? Do I bow down to you? Say 'Oh Lord Sesshomaru you are the supreme!'" 

"You should." The demon lord said smugly. 

"I'm leaving." The wind witch moved toward the front door. 

"You wouldn't want your friends to find out about your secret life would you?" 

"At this point I don't care, I'm already dead!" Kagura tried to move past him, but Sesshomaru blocked her way. 

"Move!" Kagura screamed, the winds swirling dangerously around her. A sudden blast sent Sesshomaru staggering back. That made the powerful dog demon mad, and he grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. 

"No one tells this Sesshomaru to move!" The demon lord whispered angrily against her pointy ears. "You are mine, and you will listen to what I say." 

Sesshomaru put Kagura over his shoulder and walked her upstairs. If she had the audacity to try and _leave _him, then she could deal with the consequences which in this case would be being locked up in a room. 

"Fuck You!" Sesshomaru heard Kagura yell as he shut the door and locked it on her.


	11. Maybe I Spoke too Soon

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and any connection to real people, or books is coincidental.**_

_A/N: Sesshomaru is in hot water now…haha Anyways enjoy the chapter, and thanks to all those who have reviewed! And of course my beta =]_

_Kagura turned around when she got tired of pounding on the wooden door. Not to mention her hands hurt, and were quite red. _

_The demoness gasped as she looked at the room. It had a gold, black and crimson theme to it with the bed covered in silk embroidery. It had huge black curtains, and a fan that hung over the bed. In one of the corners there was a mahogany bookshelf. _

_For being a complete bastard Sesshomaru knew how to design the perfect room. __'But that doesn't change the fact that he locked me in here.' _Kagura thought as she sat in a gold and black chair. 

'_He thinks he owns me just because he knows my secret. Well he doesn't!' _the wind user nervously picked out a book and started paging through it. '_He won't control me! I won't comply!' _The wind demoness went on thinking. _'And he can't keep Kanna here either, no matter how good it sounds,'_

Kagura's mind went blank as she read one of the paragraphs in the book that she had been skimming through. 

"I felt like the sea, controlled by the moon. He is so far away, and still he controls my actions. Doesn't even know it either. I think of him every time I fall asleep, every time a buy something new. I am a wind demoness. How could this happen? I guess love has a mind of it's own, and can make a free being want to be caged." 

Kagura was intrigued and wanted to read more. Hastily she turned to the front page and read the title _Through Red Eyes; a love story of odds and ends _and underneath that _To Kagura, ~ Sesshomaru._

"Hmph, So the bastard finds you a book. It doesn't mean he's good," Kagura mumbled to herself. "Well better see what this is about," Kagura said nonchalantly as she excitedly started to read the first page. 

A chapter into the story Kagura's head started to spin, and she noticed she was very tired. 

Her last thoughts before the wind witch fell into a nice slumber were _If only.._

OooooooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooOOOOOoooOOOOOoooooOOOooooOOOO

"Do you think he will get mad? You know how your brother gets," Kagome said walking up to the huge door. 

"Keh it was your idea wench. You said I needed to close the gap between me and the old fart here." Inuyasha replied knocking quite loudly. 

"Shhh, don't say that he might hear you!" Kagome hushed him. 

"I don't fucking care if he hears me, that old dog couldn't beat me," 

"On the contrary, this Sesshomaru beats you every time," The said dog demon remarked opening the door. 

"You want to go?" Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest in defiance. 

"I know a word that starts with an S!" Kagome said in sing-song voice. 

Sesshomaru noticeably smirked as Inuyasha crouched down. 

"Sorry for not calling ahead, but we were in the area and thought we might stop by." Kagome explained the abrupt visit, she really just wanted to see if Kagura was here. She wasn't at her house or work, and she had run out of places to look. 

"Sure I'll tell the cook." Sesshomaru said before disappearing. 

The ebony haired girl turned to look at Inuyasha when Sesshomaru was gone. "I told you he wouldn't mind." She said stepping into the huge mansion. 

"Keh," Inuyasha replied.

OooooooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooOOOOOoooOOOOOoooooOOOooooOOOO

Kagura was startled suddenly as Sesshomaru flew open the door and marched to the bed. 

"What now?" Kagura asked pissed that he thought he had the power to just do whatever he pleased. 

"My brother and his mate are down stairs." 

"And?" 

"And this Sesshomaru would like it if you came down to visit." Sesshomaru said simply. This only helped to fuel the wind user's rage. 

"So let me get this straight, you take me to your house tell me I can't leave, and when I try to explore a little bit 'cause I was getting tired of your _treatment _you lock me in this room! And now you _expect _me to come down so I can make a good impression? No way am I going down there!" Kagura said breathing hard. 

"Please lower your voice, and if it means anything to you this Sesshomaru will make it up to you." Sesshomaru said apathetically. 

"Oh tell me, what will you do?" Kagura replied hand on hip. 

The dog demon searched around the room for something to say, his eyes falling on the book. 

"What do you want me to do?" 

"Your asking me want I want you to do?" The wind witch asked surprised. 

"Yes." Sesshomaru said looking down at his shoes, clearly not in a position he wanted to be in. Kagura smiled knowing she was going to milk this situation as much as she could. 

"Apologize," 

He remained silent for a few moments. She could tell this was a lot harder for him to do than any other normal person. "Kagura," he started. "I'm sorry for locking you in your room." Sesshomaru said, looking down at his shoes the last moment. 

"Not like that. This apology has to mean something, and don't talk to your feet. I want you looking at me." Kagura ordered crossing her arms against her chest. Noting that his struggling only made it more fun. _'He deserves it!' _She justified to herself. 

Sesshomaru sighed. 

Kagura thought of something better. "On your knees." She commanded the prideful dog demon. 

"What?" He looked at her, his eyes widening a fraction. She didn't honestly expect him to _kneel _in his own home did she? 

"Your apology has to be really good if you want me to just forgive you." 

"Your forgetting who is in control." Sesshomaru said his jaw visibly tighten. Kagura smiled her best smile. 

"Ok. I guess I'll stay here. You can explain to Kagome right? Why I'm nowhere to be found? I bet she can probably even hear us. Have fun with that, I'll be reading my book." Kagura turned back to go sit in the chair. 

"Wait," Sesshomaru grabbed her hand. 

"Yeah?" The crimson eyed beauty looked up expectantly. 

"I'll do it." 

"On your knees?" 

"On my knees." Sesshomaru sighed, then proceeded to get on his knees in front of her and take her hands. "I'm sorry for locking you into your room." Sesshomaru apologized looking into Kagura's eyes. 

"Good I-" Kagura started but was interrupted by laughter. The two turned to face the culprits.

"Kagome?" Kagura asked the girl who was desperately trying to smoother her giggles. 

"Ye-ah," Kagome replied breathless. 

"Wow brother, I never knew you liked being on your knees so much." Inuyasha said to the still crouching Sesshomaru. 

Sesshomaru stood up and towered over the hanyou. "Really? This Sesshomaru always knew you liked being on your knees, especially in front of Miroku." 

"Fucker, I'll put you on your knees faster than that bitch can!" Inuyasha shouted back. 

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome shouted invoking the necklace that enabled her to control Inuyasha through her miko powers. 

Kagome winked at Kagura as the loud thud echoed throughout the hall. "That should put him down for awhile. Kagura how about you and me take a walk and catch up?" 

"Certainly," Kagura agreed looping her arm through her best friend's as they walked away from the two brothers who were now heard arguing. "I don't know how you deal with Inuyasha yelling all the time," Kagura said. 

"Well I love him, all of him, and well, I do like to argue. Besides how do you deal with how domineering Sesshomaru is?" The ebony haired miko asked. 

"Well I don't really, he has his way of dealing with things and I have mine, sometimes they intertwine, sometimes they collide." 

"Here lets check out this room, it looks nice," Kagome pointed to a room with a cracked door. "If I know you though, your probably freaking out about the fact that he's so possessive." 

"True he has his moments that I could kill him for, but they are also the moments that I could just die in his arms he's so sweet." Kagura said pushing back the door. "But of course they always fade and Sesshomaru is doing the next asshole thing." 

Inside the room was another little mansion, but instead of furniture there were weapons. Weapons of every kind and every shape each in a glass case. Obviously to look at and not to touch.

"Wow," The two girls said simultaneously. 

In the center of the room were two huge swords, both decorated with intricate designs and protected by a thick glass case. On the plaque underneath it read "Tenseiga, and Tokijin" 

"Did Sesshomaru tell you about this?" Kagome asked after a bout of silence passed through the two girls. 

"No, I never knew," Kagura shook her head, unable to take her crimson eyes off the two swords. There was an otherworldly power that clung to the two swords. Kagura didn't know what exactly it was or how to describe it, it just was there. 

Pulling her eyes away from the center piece, Kagura went to go look at the other weapons that Sesshomaru obviously collected. 

It was like a museum of weapons. Some were very, very old, dating back to the middle ages, and some were relatively new. But no where in the room were there guns. Kagura wasn't too upset from that fact, she thought guns took all the skill out of the fight. Personally she used her fan. Sometimes when it was really messy she used knives. 

"What's wrong?" The ebony haired girl came to stand in front of Kagura. 

"Nothing, why?" the wind demoness replied. 

"You've got this funny look on your face, it's a little scary." Kagome said looking unsure. Kagura smiled and took her friends hand. 

"I just realized how much hotter I think Sesshomaru is now," the crimson eyed demoness declared. 

Kagome gave Kagura a weird look "Remind me not to ask about your fetishes." She said laughing.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kagura shot back, a sly smile playing on her red lips. 

"Oh please. Come on lets get out of here before your master-I mean boyfriend, gets separation anxiety," Kagome said pulling on Kagura's pajama shirt sleeve. She still had not gotten dressed, but oh well. She was in company of good friends. 

"Hey he is not my boyfriend!" the wind user protested walking down the hall. 

"Could've fooled me, Sesshomaru would not have gotten on his knees for anyone else but you. Even I know that," 

"You know nothing," Kagura said looking down at her feet trying to hide the blush. 

"Yeah, yeah sure keep telling yourself that. Everyone can see it," Kagome said hitting her on the shoulder. 

"Nuh-uh!" Kagura said hitting her back. 

"So you do like him?!" Kagome looked at her friend as if her head had popped off. 

"Its not that unusual! Besides he has a nice house," The wind user justified. 

"Kagura, the last guy who hit on you was found in a dumpster the next day. This is unusual, and not because he has a nice house." 

"That was completely coincidental! It wasn't my fault somebody couldn't take his prick attitude. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get dressed." Kagura said ducking into the room before Kagome could say another word. She wasn't hiding, just needed to change. At least that's what she told herself. 

The wind demoness quickly changed into the clothes that she was wearing yesterday. It was annoying but it was all she had. _'I have to go back to my house,' _Kagura reminded herself silently as she made her way down stairs. 

Kagura found the group in the den, even Kanna and Rin came down. The wind witch could not help the smile that immediately made it's way onto her lips. It was like the family she never had, the kindness she never knew. It was everything she ever wanted in that den. Love. 

"Rin is happy that Kagura is here," Rin said running up to hug the red-eyed demoness. 

"I'm happy to be here, Rin." Kagura replied still smiling. 

"Father says your going to be my new mommy," Rin said releasing from the hug. 

"Did he now?" Kagura asked with a hint of anger directed towards the domineering dog. In other words Sesshomaru was going to die.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffy. Can Kagura withstand Sesshomaru making plans without her? Oh that's a scary thought.


	12. Sweet Little Nothing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.**

"Sesshomaru!" Kagura screamed unable to control it.

"Woman, you do not need to scream that loud. This Sesshomaru is right next to you," Sesshomaru reprimanded. The way he saw it, Kagura needed a little push in the right direction.

"I can scream as loud as I want! Nobody controls me! Get it through your head; nobody is the boss of me. And speaking of work I need to call Kouga and let him know that I wont be coming in today," Kagura said angry.

"You will call him to tell him you quit." Sesshomaru commanded.

"No, I will not!" Kagura yelled at him.

"Um, how about everyone goes to the kitchen with me, lunch will be done soon," Kagome said awkwardly.

"Yeah wouldn't want to get in the way of a couple's dispute," Inuyasha remarked as the two of them took the kids into the other room, away from the argument.

Sesshomaru turned back to the wind user once they were out of sight.

"You know what you owe me," Sesshomaru said to the flushed wind witch.

"What, to date you? Well you know what? It's not worth it, and I'll save you the trouble of telling everyone. I'll call them right now!" Kagura said stalking out of the room with an obvious mission.

The lord of the western lands could not stand to see 'his' woman walk away; so the dog demon moved fast to stand in the doorway.

"I wont allow you to leave."

Kagura looked up at the taller dog demon like she was searching for something in his eyes. There must have been something there because her eyes darkened.

"Why are you so against me telling people? What are you hiding Sesshomaru?" Kagura accused.

"I don't know what you mean," Sesshomaru said turning away from her face.

"Fine then, if you'll excuse me I have a secret to tell," the wind user repeated backing up into the hall.

Sesshomaru's hand struck out suddenly and grabbed Kagura's wrist pulling her back into the den. The dog demon felt her struggle but he was still holding onto her wrist like it was a lifeline.

"What the hell? You want to tell them for me?!" Kagura demanded pressed up against Sesshomaru.

"No."

"Then what do you want Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru pulled her chin up to stare in to her eyes. "I want you to be happy, and I know that you want your friends to see you as a good person. They'll ask why you owe him Kagura, and I know that you can't lie to their faces. Do they know that you have killed somebody?"

"No. I can lie to them, I can tell them something different," the wind user shifted her eyes away.

"You may think that I don't know you, but I do. I know that you can lie all you want to people you don't like, but not to the people you love." Sesshomaru said.

Kagura met his eyes with her crimson ones.

"How do you know me? I'm good at keeping secrets,"

"How can I not know you? Your everything I have been waiting for." Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice.

"Why Lord Sesshomaru, I didn't know you could be so sweet," Kagura said wrapping her arms around the dog demons neck.

"I'm not." Sesshomaru said pulling her in closer.

"But you are."

"I'm anything but,"

"Liar," Kagura whispered against his lips.

Sesshomaru smiled as he took her lips as his own. Finally getting what he wanted, but the joy was much more than he anticipated. He knew right then that she would be his mate, one way or another it was bound to happen.

Suddenly Kagura broke it off much to Sesshomaru's distaste.

"This doesn't mean that were dating." Kagura said sternly looking into the dog demon's eyes.

"Soon enough," Sesshomaru said crushing her against his lips again, but the wind user was not having it.

"I'm serious Sesshomaru."

"I know."

"Lets go see if lunch is ready." The wind demoness said pulling the dog demon out the door, and all the way into the kitchen much to his distaste.

"Hey guys!" Kagome greeted them when they came into the dining room.

" Keh, did you guys do it already?" Inuyasha put in.

"Inuyasha there are kids around." Kagome reprimanded him.

"Do what?" Rin asked innocently on the other side of Kagome.

"Nothing Rin." Kagura answered quickly before Inuyasha could say anything more.

"Keh, wenches!" Inuyasha said under his breath, but not quiet enough.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled, and Inuyasha hit the floor with a loud thud. Sesshomaru looked on with dry interest. _'Idiot.' _Sesshomaru thought.

OooooooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooOOOOOoooOOOOOoooooOOOooooOOOO

Kagura made a face as the maids set the meal on the table. _'Ugh, I hate eggplant!' _She thought staring at the offensive food.

"Something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked seeing her reaction.

The wind witch shook her head still staring down at the distasteful food. Kagura looked up as Sesshomaru waved over one of the maids and whispered into her ear.

The maid promptly turned, grabbed Kagura's plate, and walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later the maid came in bringing with her a different plate.

"Pasta!" said Kagura excited. "Wait, how did you know?" The wind witch asked dog demon.

"Wind User must you ask about everything? On our first date you ate the pasta so fast it was hardly there," Sesshomaru replied.

Kagura felt a mixture between shock and flattery that he remembered something like that. Yes it was a little creepy, but sweet nonetheless. _'What am I doing? I better put my shields up, guys like him are no good! I'm losing my touch,' _the wind witch thought. It was true the demoness was known to be a little cruel to men, but it was for a reason. Besides, guys were wimps.

"You guys should get married!" Kagome exclaimed watching the couple's exchange. "Oh and then we can be sisters, well in-laws but it would be awesome! I can be your maid of honor!"

"Our wedding will not be big." Sesshomaru added to the hysteria.

"Um guys before you start planning the colors, lets think about this." Kagura tried stop them.

"Well it doesn't have to be big, it can be a small gathering," Kagome went on totally ignoring Kagura.

"Like four people." Sesshomaru corrected the human.

"Well its me, Inuyasha, Rin, Kanna, your dad, your step mom, oh and of course Sango and Kohaku, maybe Miroku. That's not a lot of people."

"Keh like I'd go to that wedding." Inuyasha had to put his two cents in.

Kagome glared at him. "Of course you will come, it's your brother's wedding!" She argued.

"Guys?" Kagura tried to interject.

"Well like the old ice bag would care," The hanyou shot back.

"Of course he cares! Don't you Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked the demon lord.

"This Sesshomaru does not want a lot of people."

"See, told you so," Inuyasha remarked very maturely.

"Guys?" Kagura said a little louder.

"Sit boy! Sit, Sit, Sit!" Kagome yelled at her boyfriend. "Inuyasha don't ever say that to me again! I'm always right,"

"Guys!" The wind witch yelled into the room standing up.

"Keh whatever wench," Inuyasha said from the floor.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome yelled.

"Guys! Shut up!" Kagura screamed and the wind reacted to her emotion swirling around the room, knocking down breakables.

Everyone finally stared at angry wind witch.

"I'm not marrying Sesshomaru right now, maybe in the future but that's a _big _maybe! For right now I'm fine living my life, I have too much on my plate for something more," Kagura said sitting down.

"Well you could have just said so," Kagome said.

"Oh silly me." the wind witch remarked dryly. "Now I'm hungry, can everyone not make any more remarks about my life until I'm done eating?"

They all nodded their heads.

"Kagura?" Kanna asked shyly. Kagura had forgotten she was even there.

"Yes Kanna?"

"When can we get our clothes?" Kanna asked gingerly.

"I don't know. Sesshomaru when can we get our clothes?" Kagura turned to the demon lord.

"I'll send Jaken," Sesshomaru answered in his monotone voice.

"Ew I don't want that creature in my house, we'll go tonight." Kagura said taking a bite of the creamy and delicious pasta.

"We have guests." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh that's ok, I can go with her." Kagome offered. "I love her house,"

"And leave me here with _him_?" Inuyasha said jerking his thumb towards his older brother.

"You guys can have guy time, and do what ever guys do," Kagome said, already making plans.

"Yeah it would be great! I can even take Rin," Kagura added.

"It wont be safe." Sesshomaru said.

"It's not like there's dangerous things out to get us at every turn." The ebony haired human said, and Sesshomaru and Kagura exchanged a look.

"Take your cell phones." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Fine." Kagura agreed shoveling more pasta into her mouth.

"Gosh, with the way you act, Sesshomaru, you would think you're her dad not her boyfriend." Kagome remarked.

Kagura almost chocked on her pasta laughing. "We can leave in an hour." Kagura said once she stopped, she just hoped they would make it back.

OooooOOOOoooOOOoooOOOOooOOOOOoooOOoooOOOooOOOOooOOOOooOO

"Anything come up yet?" Naraku asked the dragon demon from behind his desk.

"Not yet sir." Ryuu replied.

"Have you been watching her work?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, I know she has enough brains to not go back to her house, but I know that she can not resist not checking in on her work." Naraku said, talking more to himself than Ryuu.

A/N: Oh scary! Can Kagura resist going into to work, will Naraku find out? Oh and in case you haven't noticed I love pasta, I also love eggplant but a lot of people don't, and I ran out of other ideas. Till next time my friends! R&R sorry for the short chapter.


	13. Trip

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, I moved and had to rewrite this chapter all over again. Well as always thanks to anyone who read this story! I would be a sad case without you guys. Well onward.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Sesshomaru asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes I'm sure," Kagura nodded confidently.

"Let me check," The dog demon demanded.

"This is your third time already! We'll be back sooner if we just leave." Kagura retorted.

"Kagura,"

"Fine," Kagura agreed, empting her purse of the pepper spray, cell phone, water, extra credit card and of course, her fan. "There, can we go now?"

"Let me check your car first," The stoic demon said making his way out of the door to her black and white mustang.

"Kagura, this is ridiculous." Kagome said in a whisper to her friend.

"Tell me about it," The wind user whispered back, then spoke up to Sesshomaru, "There is nothing wrong with my car."

"There might be," Sesshomaru replied looking underneath the vehicle.

"God Kagura, he's acting like someone is after you." Kagome remarked.

"I know. How strange," Kagura said putting on a fake smile. "Sesshomaru, why would my car be dangerous?"

The addressed man calmly looked up at her face then at Kagome's. "Never mind," Sesshomaru said dusting himself off.

"Thank you. Come on girls and let's load up!" Kagura motioned to the car and they all jumped in. Kagome in the front seat, and Kanna and Rin in the back.

"I expect you to be back before dark," Sesshomaru said.

"I'm not a teenager you know. I'm a full-grown adult."

"This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself again. And don't go by your work."

"Why?" Kagura asked a little annoyed.

"That's what he will be expecting you to do. Kagura listen to me; don't stop at your work even for a little bit." Sesshomaru said still in his apathetic way.

"Yeah, yeah" Kagura started up the car.

"Call me." Sesshomaru said.

"Sure." Kagura then backed up out of the driveway and they were on their way.

No sooner when they were out of the driveway Kagome turned in her seat and stared, mouth agape, at Kagura.

"What?" The wind demoness asked, the staring getting on her nerves.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Kagome shook her head incredulously.

"What?" Kagura asked again.

"When you would take orders from someone,"

"I didn't take orders, I just simply agreed to get him off my back," Kagura said confidently.

"Is saying that convincing you? 'Cause it isn't convincing me," The miko said shaking her head. "You like him more than I originally thought,"

"I just have a mini little crush on him that's all."

"It doesn't seem like it to me."

"Come on, do you really see me putting up with that guy longer than I have to?" The red-eyed demoness remarked.

"Why do you have to put up with him?" Kagome asked.

Kagura paled, how much longer could she stand lying to her friend? It was like she had to lie about everything nowadays. _'Tell her the truth Kagura.'_ The wind witch's thoughts argued.

'_I can't, I just can't.'_

"Your right Kagome, I'm stuck with him because I want to be, not because I have to be." Kagura said defeated.

"I knew it was true!"

"Yeah, yeah. So what's the deal with you and Inuyasha? Any luck with the ex's?" Kagura asked switching the spotlight off of her.

"I don't know it's all so confusing." The young human said looking down at her feet.

"I'm sure it's not that bad,"

"Well I'm over Hojo completely. He wasn't even worth my time. I mean, he was nice and all, but there was no fire to him." She paused "But with Inuyasha I'm not quite sure he's over his Kikyo. Anytime her name comes up he still gets excited, and I know sometimes he wishes he still had her."

"Was she his first love?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah, and apparently his last" Kagome said sadly.

"Kagome it is hard to forget your first love, and he will always love her, but even someone like Sesshomaru could see that Inuyasha loves you more. You're everything to him, even if you guys bicker like little children you can always see that look in his eyes he has that just says it all. Nobody with just a fling has that. He probably wants to be with you for a very long time," Kagura lectured her friend.

Although everything she was saying was true, she wondered if they would stay together. Their relationship was almost as complicated as hers and Sesshomaru's.

"I just doubt our relationship so much sometimes that I wonder if it is even worth it." The ebony-haired girl stated.

"Kagome next time your with him alone, pay attention to the way he holds you, kisses you, and if that doesn't tell you all you need to know, then I don't know what will."

"Thanks, Kagura." Kagome said.

"I didn't do anything." Kagura said laughing a little.

The car quieted down some until Kagura's house came into view. How she missed her small home located on the quietest neighborhood she could find.

Kagura breathed deeply as she entered her house. She went into the little hallway closet and pulled out two large suitcases and handed one to Kanna.

"Can Rin explore?" The brown-eyed little girl asked.

"Of course Rin. Later we can go get some ice cream. Would you like that?" Kagura asked the little cutie.

Rin nodded excitedly then skipped away with thoughts of ice cream lodged into her brain.

"Why are you packing so much?" Kagome asked plopping down on Kagura's bed while Kagura jammed clothes into the suitcase.

"We're probably going to be staying there for awhile." The wind demoness answered shoving a pair of black pants into the luggage.

"Why? I thought you didn't like him that much. Why are you all of the sudden moving in with him? And why is everything so secretive surrounding this issue?" Kagome questioned softly.

"Look, I know that it's confusing to you, trust me it's confusing to me, but I have to do this. Someday you will know the full truth."

"I'm your best friend, Kagura, we've known each other throughout high school. Why can't I know?" Kagome asked pain lacing every word.

"I'm sorry Kagome,"

"Whatever," The miko said walking out of the room.

"I am truly sorry," Kagura whispered inside her now quiet room.

OOOooooOOOOooOOOOoOOOOoOOOooOOOoOOOOoOOOOoOOOOoOOO

"Where are they?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed. He was pacing the T.V room like some caged up animal while Inuyasha sat on the couch watching The Adventures of Chip and Dale.

"Keh, they left an hour ago. In girl time that's fifteen minutes. You're acting like a father waiting for his daughter to come back from a date with a punk."

"I told her to come back as soon as possible." Sesshomaru said sternly.

"Nobody is going to hurt them. Jeez never pegged you as the worrying type," Inuyasha said his attention still with the T.V.

"I'm not. I just don't want to clean up a mess." The demon lord replied harshly.

OOOoooOOOOoOOOOoOOOOoOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOoooOOOOoooOOooO

"Ok, we just have one last stop." Kagura said smiling as she held her chocolate ice cream cone.

"Where to Miss Kagura?" Rin asked content with her strawberry ice cream.

"My work," The wind user replied back calmly "There's a park nearby that you guys can go wait for me at."

"Works for me," Kagome agreed, the earlier dispute put behind her.

"I'll be back soon." Kagura said heading into her work building after finishing off her cone.

OooooOOOooOOOOoooOOOoOOOOoooOOOooOOoooOOooOOOooOOOoOOOoOOOooO

Sir, we have something," One of Naraku's many minions said excitedly entering Naraku's office.

"Well?" Naraku replied leaning forward, causing his unwashed black hair to fall in front of his blood-colored eyes.

"We have seen her outside of her work, she is alone." The minion answered excitedly.

"Why don't you have her yet?" Naraku asked annoyed at his employee's incompetence.

"She's still in there sir,"

"Well get her, your life depends on it." The spider hanyou smirked.

"Yes sir." The minion gulped.

OOOooooOOOOooOOOOoOOOOoOOOooOOOoOOOOoOOOOoOOOOoOOO

Kouga looked up as he heard the door close. His blue eyes meeting the familiar young women he hired.

"Ah Kagura, your late." Kouga greeted the demoness with.

"I know, and I need to take some time off." Kagura replied.

Kouga furrowed his brows, "For how long?"

"I'm not too sure yet."

"Are you quitting?" The wolf demon asked concern seeping into his voice.

"No! I just need to take some time off," Kagura explained.

"Why?" Kouga asked.

Kagura quickly searched her mind for good excuses, "I'm going on a road trip with my boyfriend,"

"You have a boyfriend?!" Kouga remarked laughing a little bit. That thought was ridiculous. "How do you expect me to believe that?"

"I'm not totally helpless you know. I can have a boyfriend if I want one," Kagura said placing one hand on her hip. The classic angry women pose.

"Kagura, you're beautiful, but you scare men and all the men you don't scare, you don't like."

"Well maybe if guys weren't complete assholes," The wind user mumbled underneath her breath.

"Which is exactly why you don't have a boyfriend," Kouga said hearing every word.

"I do have a boyfriend." The demoness retorted.

In a sudden move Kouga grabbed Kagura's free hand and held it in his two.

"What are you doing Kouga?" The wind witch inquired and tried to pull her hand back but she wasn't getting away that easy.

"Kagura, that's why I like you," The wolf said his blue eyes twinkling.

"Umm... Kouga?"

"I have been watching you these past couple of days and everything about you calls to me," The wolf demon paused, "That's why I have wanted you to come in more and more. I can't get you out of my head. You're like a drug to me."

"Kouga!" Kagura said more rushed.

"Kagura, do you want to go out with me sometime?" Kouga asked sincerely.


	14. Smug little dog

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

A/N: Thank you to all of those who reviewed, added Twice Burned to their alerts or favorites, and of course read it. You guys keep me writing this and I am always surprised that people are reading this story. Anyways back to the story.

Kagura stood there staring blankly at Kouga's sincere face. _'Say something Kagura! He's expecting an answer. Start moving that mouth of yours!' _Kagura shouted inside of her head.

Kouga stood there patiently looking into her eyes like he could see something behind them. Some sort of an answer. His blue eyes were unnerving

Then Kagura did the kind of reaction that she feared she wouldn't do. The wind mistress laughed.

"Kouga, I really…do have a-a boyfriend," Kagura said trying to smother her giggles as best she could.

"Kagura, don't lie to me," the wolf demon said looking hurt.

Then the next worst thing that could happen did.

"Let go of _my _Kagura," Sesshomaru commanded, bursting into the room from seemingly nowhere.

Kagura inwardly groaned as Kouga turned towards the seething dog demon. Surprise was clearly written all over the wolf demon's face. His hand still held onto Kagura's and when she tried to move it he held on tighter.

"Did you not hear me wolf? Let go of what is mine," Sesshomaru demanded again.

Kouga turned to Kagura, "You're dating a _dog demon_?" he spat.

"Yes, she is." Sesshomaru answered before Kagura could reply. The wind witch bit her lip from snapping at the demon Lord's attitude. Kouga would never let her go if she disagreed about who's dating who when she already said that they were.

"I did not ask you," Kouga retorted then turned his attention back to Kagura.

"I told you I had a boyfriend," Kagura said silently, praying that Sesshomaru wouldn't take this situation seriously.

Somehow the wind demoness knew he would.

Kouga slowly dropped Kagura's hand, "I see."

Kagura moved towards the door but Kouga stopped her. "This doesn't mean I'm giving up. I will win you over. You will be my mate,"

"Mate?!" Kagura's red eyes opened wide and Sesshomaru growled.

"Lets go," the dog demon said gruffly. The wind mistress nodded and moved to follow his tall frame.

"Don't forget, Kagura," the wolf demon yelled after them.

Kagura exhaled finally and her shoulders slumped as she walked to the door. _'How could this day get any worse?'_

Just as that thought popped into the wind witch's brain someone slammed into her back. She fell onto the hard concrete and, grabbing her fan, pushed the offender off of her with help from the wind.

The attacker started coming after her again but Sesshomaru stood in his way and punched his face with his massive fists. Not wasting any time, the dog demon grabbed the man's shoulder and pushed him down while kneeing him in the gut.

Kagura watched as red started to seep into Sesshomaru's gold-silver eyes, and his claws turn a sickly green color.

Sesshomaru slashed across the man's chest leaving deep red gashes. Not wanting to kill the man or make too much of a scene the demon lord returned his claws to normal.

"How could you be so foolish as to attack what is this Sesshomaru's while I am here?" Sesshomaru questioned the man.

"We-we didn't s-see you enter with her. I t-thought she was-was alone," the attacker stuttered in reply.

Sesshomaru, obviously disgusted, kicked the guy one more time in the gut, then grabbed Kagura's hand and abruptly left for his car.

Kagura swallowed past the lump in her throat, "We need to pick up the girls from the park."

Sesshomaru pushed down the gas pedal and screeched out onto the road. "It's already been taken care of; Kagome is driving your car home."

"Oh," Kagura answered lamely. The wind witch moved and watched out of her red eyes as Sesshomaru took a few turns sharply.

Something was wrong, very, very wrong. Sesshomaru was smirking. This knowledge made Kagura livid.

"You can wipe off that smirk now! I only said the things I did so I wouldn't lead Kouga on," Kagura said.

"Admit it," Sesshomaru demanded.

"There is nothing to admit, I don't even know what the hell you're talking about!" the wind mistress swung around in the seat so she was facing the window.

"You like me," The dog demon said and Kagura could hear the smile in his voice.

"Shut up," she hissed back.

Sesshomaru said nothing more but he reeked of satisfaction.

Kagura jumped out of the car after it just barely stopped. She needed to get away from this and go to her room for some quiet time and possible reading. As much as she hated to admit it, Sesshomaru had hit the nail on the head in getting Kagura that book, but then, it was about a wind demoness.

OooooOOOooOOOOoooOOOoOOOOoooOOOooOOoooOOooOOOooOOOoOOOoOOOooO

Kagome was sitting in the T.V room with Inuyasha when she heard Kagura's voice down the hall calling for Kanna.

"She's in her room," Kagome yelled out the door and heard Kagura's footsteps change direction and walk towards her.

"Hey Kagome, sorry I left you guys at the park." Kagura said flopping down on the couch next to her.

"It was no problem, but what was it about? Sesshomaru just told us that you would explain it," the miko said glancing at Inuyasha who was totally immersed in the T.V show.

"I bet he did." Kagura paused, "Kouga asked me out, and Sesshomaru somehow showed up there right as that happened."

"How did he…" Kagome started to ask but was cut off by Kagura.

"I have no idea, but I aim to find out," the wind demoness said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Are you suggesting we snoop?" The ebony haired young human inquired.

Kagura nodded her answer, but looked over at Inuyasha questionably. Kagome, following her friend's gaze, grabbed the hanyou's attention by yanking on his ear.

"Inuyasha I know your listening to us," Kagome said.

"Keh, like I'd tell that cold bastard anything," Inuyasha replied dryly.

"Good, because you know what happens to bad puppies," Kagome warned.

"Whatever," Inuyasha turned his attention back to the TV.

Kagura slowly sat up, "Meet me at my room at one. Wear all black,"

Kagome nodded in agreement and watched her friend leave the room before letting out a little giggle. This would be like old times when the two of them used to spy on the boys they liked. It made Kagome feel dangerous.

As if hearing her thoughts Inuyasha dryly remarked, "Just don't trip yourself and make a loud noise again."

"Inuyasha, sit." Kagome ordered and smiled when she received a big thud.


	15. Spying on you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I wish I did.**

A/N: Two updates in one weekend! I'm getting pretty good. Thank you to all those who have kept track of this story. This chapter is dedicated to my Beta =]

"_I didn't know what to do. He was staring at me with those emerald green eyes so sincerely that I couldn't help but fall into his trap._

'_It's just one date,' my thoughts yelled at me, but I knew better. One date could lead me to liking him, to wanting to see more of his already infectious self. I couldn't allow this._

_I was a wind demoness, made to be free. Wind demons usually don't pick life mates but I knew that lion demons did. I saw in those fiery green eyes on the very first day we met that he wanted me. Still I did nothing to warn him off._

_Would I be able to handle that kind of commitment? Would he see through my lies and straight to me?_

_I didn't know. All I knew is that before I could stop myself, I said 'yes'."_

A knock on the door interrupted Kagura's reading. Deciding it was a good place to stop, the wind demoness marked her page.

"Come in," Kagura said and Kagome quietly opened the door.

"Ready?" The wind mistress asked her friend. They were both decked out in black, skin-tight clothing.

Kagome nodded and Kagura grabbed her spy gear which included night goggles, a camera, a flashlight and hearing enhancer.

"Where'd you get those things?" Kagome asked, ever observant.

"I bought them thinking they would be fun. I haven't used them yet," Kagura lied nonchalantly. It was all state of the art gear that Naraku made her buy for some missions.

The two of them made their way silently out of Kagura's room and down the hall towards the stairs. First they would check Sesshomaru's office.

Kagura peeked into the room to make sure nobody was in there. Satisfied, she motioned Kagome forward.

Using a flashlight, Kagura thumbed through some of the papers on the desk. She was looking for any kind of receipts or notes that looked suspicious or had her name on them.

The wind demoness let out a growl of frustration when she had found nothing. "Come on Kags, let's go upstairs." Kagura whispered.

Kagome nodded silently then walked out of the den, the wind user following. The two climbed the stairs, being careful to make sure they didn't squeak as they put pressure on the aging wood. When they arrived at the top, the wind user moved in front of Kagome and made her way down the hallway to Sesshomaru's room. She was a little unsure of where it was, but the wind mistress was confident that she could find it.

Passing her room, Kagura turned down another hall and stood in front of the first door. The red-eye demoness sniffed, it was Sesshomaru's room alright. His spicy smell was all over the door, and hall.

Kagura motioned Kagome to wait there, and pulled on her night goggles. The use of a flashlight would be too risky and the wind demoness didn't know if Sesshomaru was a light sleeper or not. Kagura thought he might be, but Sesshomaru often surprised her.

The red-eyed beauty slowly opened the door to his room, careful to not make any noises, and closed it behind her. The demoness manipulated air into her step to cushion the fall, making her as silent as calm wind.

The night goggles did their job and Kagura could see everything in the room clearly. She had just spotted his nightstand riddled with papers when Kagura's ears picked up a crash outside the door.

'_Kagome, why does your clumsiness have to happen now?' _Kagura inwardly groaned.

OOOoooOOOOoOOOOoOOOOoOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOoooOOOOoooOOooO

Sesshomaru woke up to a loud noise, confused. Then he heard someone breathing, and that someone was in his room near his bed.

The dog demon's hand snaked out and he grabbed the intruder's wrist and pulled them onto the bed so that he was on top of the person and their face was pushed into the bed covers.

"Who the hell are you?" Sesshomaru growled, he was not about to let someone disturb the peace of his home.

The intruder didn't answer, and the dog demon was getting mad. Sesshomaru lifted the culprits head to get a better look at them. It looked as if the culprit was a girl.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air, yes it was defiantly a girl. She was wearing enough perfume to suffocate someone. The demon smiled, he knew how to get to girls.

Sesshomaru let his hand trail down her body, he wasn't going to do anything to her, he was just going to let her think he would. Forcefully the demon lord turned the girl over and straddled her body, pressing his pelvic area into her.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked again with a little more force added to his lower body.

"Ouch! Sesshomaru let me go!" Kagura squirmed from underneath him.

Shock worked his way onto his features and he had to fight to get it off of his face. "Kagura," The demon lord said simply.

"Yeah, can you get off of me? You're hurting." The wind demoness said and Sesshomaru slowly moved off of her.

The dog demon then reached over and turned on a light. The wind mistress was wearing all black and night goggles.

"What were you doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What were you doing to me?" Kagura retorted.

"I didn't know who you were."

"So you would do that to all the girls who would come into your room?" The wind demoness asked getting into the fight mode.

"Only to get the answers I wanted." Sesshomaru replied in his monotone voice.

"So you would rape a girl to get answers?"

The demon lord of the western lands almost laughed at that. "This Sesshomaru would never sink so low as to rape a girl. All women give themselves willingly to me,"

"I should have known you would have said something like that," Kagura barked back.

"You still have not answered my question, Why are you here?" The dog demon asked again.

"I wanted to surprise you, by dressing like a spy" The wind user lied.

There was movement outside of his door and Sesshomaru's ears picked up heaving breathing. The dog demon got up from the bed and opened the door.

Kagome was huddled next to the wall opposite of his door. Sesshomaru turned back to see Kagura had followed him. Kagome was also dressed in all black.

Something was up, and somebody better tell him what.

"Explain." Sesshomaru ordered the two girls.

"Well, you see we had to get a-" Kagome started than fumbled with her words.

"-a piece of paper, and we thought there would be some in your room." Kagura came to her rescue.

"But, we didn't want to wake you up! So we wore all black," Kagome finished looking at Sesshomaru expectantly.

"The truth," Sesshomaru clarified.

"How did you know where I was yesterday?" Kagura asked him instead, catching the stoic demon off guard.

"You didn't answer my question first." Sesshomaru said avoiding the topic.

"Fine then, Kagome and I were just searching for whatever equipment you used to figure out where I was, and if you were spying on me." Kagura huffed out.

"You didn't need to." Sesshomaru replied.

"Why? So I could waste my time asking you knowing full well you'd skirt around the issue?" Kagura asked incredulously.

"Kagura," Sesshomaru said in a warning tone watching as Kagome sneaked out of the room unnoticed by the wind demoness.

"What?"

"I knew where you were from deducting it in my head. You and the girls weren't back yet so I went to the place I knew you would foolishly go after this Sesshomaru told you not to."

Kagura looked thoughtful for a second, and Sesshomaru watched as understanding leaked into her crimson eyes. It was beautiful.

"I guess you do know me better than I thought you did," The demoness said finally.

Sesshomaru nodded his head at the foolish woman. Of course he knew her. How many times did the dog demon have to repeat himself? He wouldn't chase a woman he had no clue about.

"Do you want to go on a date?" Kagura asked suddenly.

"We already have." Sesshomaru answered.

"Only because you were blackmailing me, I want this to be real between us. Oh and I want to choose where we go,"

Sesshomaru was about to protest but Kagura put a finger to his lips. "Naraku doesn't know about this place; trust me it'll be the last place he looks."

"I accept. We will leave tomorrow at eight." The demon lord said maintaining a little control over the situation.

"Agreed," Kagura said smiling.


	16. Fast

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

A/N: Hey guys sorry I'm so weird on my posting times…I will try to work it out a little more. Thanks for showing your support of my story!

"Are you guys seriously going on a date?" Kagome asked the wind demoness. The two friends were sitting in the kitchen nook, drinking tea and eating toast.

"Unfortunately," Kagura grumbled.

"Well don't seem so down about it! I can do your hair and pick out your outfit!" the miko said a little too excited.

The wind witch shuddered she remembered what happened last time when she let Kagome pick out her outfit. Kagura wanted to leave a little more to the imagination than her human friend did.

"I already have something picked out," the red eyed demoness said.

"Those ripped jeans and black hood doesn't count as date clothes,"

"I wasn't going to wear that!" Kagura glared at her friend. '_Damn, now I have to pick a different outfit'_

"Well I want to see what you do pick out, just to make sure." Kagome said.

"Spoken like a true mother," The wind witch joked but sobered up as she noticed Kagome tense up. That was the second time the ebony haired human had done that when something was mentioned about parenthood this morning.

"Kagome, what's up?" Kagura said grabbing the young miko's hand.

"I don't know. Kagura, I think I'm pregnant."

The wind witch moved around to Kagome and enveloped her in a big hug. "Are you sure?"

"Not yet, but I show all the signs. I don't know what I'm going to do about it if I am. I don't know how Inuyasha would react." Kagome started, her voice filling up with worry.

"No matter how he reacts I am always here for you."

Kagome looked under her bangs and smiled. "Thank you Kagura, the same goes for you. Which is why we need to start looking for an outfit for you ASAP!"

"And here I was thinking you forgot," The wind witch said sarcastically.

"Never," The young human woman whisked her friend off of her feet and the two made their way to Kagura's room.

OOOoooOOOOoOOOOoOOOOoOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOoooOOOOoooOOooO

"Lord Sesshomaru I found something," The green imp stumbled into Sesshomaru's office.

"This better be important Jaken. I need to look over these land deeds by the end of today so I can make a decision." The dog demon warned.

"It is master. We finally found something to use against Naraku," Jaken said proudly.

Sesshomaru raised his eyes to look at his toad-like servant. Jaken placed the papers he had into the dog demon's open hand and stood back while Sesshomaru thumbed through them.

The demon lord had to fight to keep all emotion off his face. He had asked for something good to use, and he had it there in his hand. Sesshomaru just didn't expect who all was involved with this man.

OOOoooOOOOoOOOOoOOOOoOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOoooOOOOoooOOooO

Kanna held back from telling the governess that once again she was wrong. It wouldn't do any good to tell the old lady that she was teaching math wrong.

The petite teenager wasn't particularly smart, it was just this governess had no idea what she was doing. At least half of what the old lady did was incorrect, and when Kanna went to correct it the lady would just get all indignant and remind the demoness that she was the teacher.

Kanna hated this. She missed her friends and Kohaku back in school. Sure she had talked to them all since she left but it just wasn't the same as seeing them. Still, the teenager knew she had to stay here to keep herself and her sister safe.

The young demoness shivered at remembering the cold look in that dirty man's eyes who took her. That was enough reason to stay, although as much as she hated to admit it to herself Naraku did draw her in a weird way.

"Kanna?" Kagura's voice called out into the room where the governess held their daily lessons.

"Yeah?" The white haired demoness called in reply as she watched Kagura step into the room.

"Should I wear this?" Kagura held out a white tank top with red polka dots, a black sweater and blue jeans.

"-or this?" The wind user held out a coral wrap sundress with a beige sweater

"Well isn't it a date?" Kanna asked.

"Yeah..."

"Then go with the sundress, the jeans don't look nice enough." the teenager answered her sister.

"Ok, thanks Kanna!" Kagura said rushing out of the room.

Her older sister and the dog demon housing them had been getting closer lately. Kagura almost never went out on dates before this. Kanna almost wished this growing attraction would stop in its tracks. She did not want to live here until she was out for college, Kanna would never get to see Kohaku that way.

OooooOOOooOOOOoooOOOoOOOOoooOOOooOOoooOOooOOOooOOOoOOOoOOOooO

Sesshomaru put away the file that had all the incriminating evidence against Naraku that they needed. The only thing that the file desperately didn't have was the testimony of one person the dog demon knew well.

He had to get it soon before Naraku made another attack. The only thing that Sesshomaru didn't necessarily want, was to contact that specific person. It may ruin all the goals he had.

The lord of the western lands stood from his desk, he would not let this new information ruin the date he had planned with Kagura tonight. No way. He had worked long and hard for it and he wasn't about to cancel out on that.

OOOoooOOOOoOOOOoOOOOoOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOoooOOOOoooOOooO

"Ok, I'm ready." Kagura said stepping out of the bathroom to show Kagome who was lounging on her bed.

"You look great." The miko applauded.

"You really think so? Does it look too formal for a date?" The wind witch said turning her body to look once more in the mirror.

The demoness went along with Kanna's advice and wore the sundress. She also let her hair wave down her shoulders, and added adorable emerald earrings with little feathers at the end of them.

"No, you look really good. Don't you dare go back into that bathroom to change." Kagome warned.

"Relax, I wasn't going to," Kagura put her hands up. "Now I just need to go downstairs to the kitchen and pick up the food I asked the cooks to make. Are you sure you're going to be ok here without me?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. You worry way too much, it's not like this is the first time me and Inu have been here without you." The young women reassured her friend.

"I'm just checking. Hey maybe you and Inuyasha can have a talk about what is going on while me and Sesshomaru are gone." The wind user suggested.

"Ha, not going to happen" Kagome said incredulously.

"Why not? It doesn't hurt to share your feeling with someone once in awhile!" Kagura protested.

"Because Inuyasha isn't exactly the person to share your thoughts with. He just usually goes 'Keh' or 'Humph'. It doesn't really happen. Besides I don't see you spilling your heart out every chance you get."

"Well I'm not that cool." Kagura joked.

The girls were interrupted as a knock sounded on Kagura's door, and a few seconds later Sesshomaru came through the door.

"Let's go." The demon lord said simply.

Kagura gave him a dead pan stare then turned to face Kagome. "We'll be back by ten. Thanks for everything!"

"Yeah no problem," The miko said as Kagura started walking out the door. Sesshomaru being the old fashioned guy that he is, grabbed the wind witches arm and guided her down the stairs.

"Keys?" Kagura held out her hand expectantly as they reached one of Sesshomaru's many cars, this particular one was the white Bentley.

"Where are we going?" Sesshomaru inquired handing over the keys with just a little reluctance. Kagura saw this as great improvement.

"You'll see," The wind witch smirked.


	17. Take Me Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inuyasha except the tiny bit of Sesshomaru that's stuck in my heart.**

A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger guys! Also thanks to all my reviewers and readers, and of course special thanks to my beta, who made sure this chapter stayed true didn't go OOC. Now to the long awaited date.

"Woman, if you insist on driving my car to, who knows where, this Sesshomaru demands that you slow down," Sesshomaru warned the speeding demoness.

"Don't be such a scared pup Sesshomaru; I'm not even going that fast." Kagura replied, pushing her foot down ever so slightly. "Now I am."

Kagura took the Bentley around another turn a little too fast for Sesshomaru's taste, and pulled up the emergency break making the car come to a complete stop.

"Here we are!" the wind demoness exclaimed.

The car was parked in a dirt field with a bunch of trees and bushes on the outskirts of it.

"And where exactly is here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Just come with me," Kagura grumbled as she got out the basket of food she had in the backseat.

The dog demon followed the wind user's form as she made her way through the bush and trees. She moved as graceful as the element she controlled and it made Sesshomaru's pants get a little tighter around a key area to see the way the sundress danced with her.

The bush finally opened to a cliff on the other side of which was a waterfall. Even the demon lord had to call beautiful.

When Sesshomaru turned to look at Kagura, she was pulling a feather out of her sweater and immediately it turned into a larger size.

"What are you doing?" the dog demon asked, confused.

"Stop asking questions and just hop on," Kagura ordered. The demon lord lifted up his brows and seriously thought about showing the witch who could order around whom, but thought better of it. After all, _she_ was the one who asked _him_ out on the date.

Sesshomaru gingerly stepped onto the enlarged feather next to Kagura and had just barely gotten settled down when the wind user took off over the cliff.

The dog demon, of course, felt no fear as the wind whipped around his face, and the feather took off towards the waterfall. Kagura sped up as they got near to the water and the two of them disappeared underneath the fall.

Inside the curtain of water was a huge cave. It felt oddly familiar, like the demon lord had somehow been there before. _'Impossible.' _Sesshomaru thought, pushing away that feeling, and looked to the wind demoness next to him.

The dog demon had stared at her for a couple minutes before she caught on and turned to him with a mysterious glint in her ruby eyes.

"Now, we're here," Kagura said picking up the basket. Inside of the basket was a blanket, fried chicken, coleslaw, mashed potatoes and gravy, champagne, two pieces of apple pie, and two glasses.

"Woman, what is this?" Sesshomaru asked with impatience.

"Dinner. If you don't like it, then don't eat it. What's the matter? Never seen an old fashioned picnic before?" Kagura answered already digging into the fried chicken.

"This Sesshomaru has simply never seen so much fatty foods before," the demon lord answered picking up a piece of chicken and gently taking a bite. To his surprise he rather liked the fried piece of poultry and the dog demon quickly scrapped the rest of the meat of the bone. Sesshomaru then spent a few minute gnawing at the bone.

Kagura laughed. "I was a little bit unsure at first, but yeah, you certainly are a dog demon. Don't worry I'll keep the rest of the bones for you too." The wind witch joked and Sesshomaru growled.

"Tell me, oh great _Lord _Sesshomaru, do you ever chase your tail?" the red-eyed beauty joked further.

"Woman if you do not quit your teasing, in the next few minutes I will be forced to make you quiet," the dog demon warned and Kagura sobered up but the mischievous glint in her eyes remained.

"Do you even have a tail?" Kagura smiled widely, she just couldn't help it.

In the next few seconds, however, the wind witche's chicken went flying out of her hands and Sesshomaru had her back against the cave floor. Their faces were a minor few inches apart, a fact that Sesshomaru liked a great deal.

"Do you want to find out?" The dog demon whispered against her cherry red lips.

"Maybe," Kagura said seductively and in the next moment, her lips were latched onto Sesshomaru's.

The dog demon's tongue demended entry and Kagura eagerly submitted and added her own tongue to the dance. The feeling was so intense and it only built as they continued the kiss. Soon it felt as if it was at the boiling point and Sesshomaru needed more so he could release this growing feeling. Slowly Sesshomaru's clawed hand made its way down the wind user's luscious body and when he found the edge of the dress, he started to follow her silky skin to her womanly core.

The dog demon was almost to the gold when Kagura suddenly pulled back. "Wait," The wind user said quietly and Sesshomaru hesitantly got off of her.

"I don't want my first time with you to be on the floor of a cave. If I'm really someone special to you, you won't let it happen here either. I've never really considered being in a relationship before, and I want it to really mean something. Not just passions in the heat of the moment." The wind witch explained, holding herself back from looking at the plump lips of the dog demon inches away from her.

"Shall we go back?" Sesshomaru asked barely restraining himself from having more of the demoness.

"Not until you try this apple pie," Kagura ordered bringing out the two pieces and forks. Gently, the wind witch cut a small portion of the dessert and held it up to Sesshomaru's mouth.

The couple locked eyes and the demon lord opened his mouth, letting the pie in. As promised it was delicious, although not as good as Kagura's taste.

"It's pretty good, right? Kagome's mom used to make this for us some nights. I used to think it was the best thing on Earth." Kagura explained taking a bite of the pie herself.

"What changed your mind?" Sesshomaru asked, taking another bite of the pie to try and distract himself from the burning desire that flared within him at the nearness of this witch.

"When Kanna and I were little we never got birthday parties or anything. So when I first started taking care of her I aimed to change that. I got a little bit of money together to buy her a present and sent out invitations to her class. We held the party at a nearby park, and I made the cake. That whole day Kanna was the happiest I had ever seen her before. I decided right then and there that really making someone happy was the best thing in the world."

"It must have been hard for you." The dog demon commented.

"It was, but I ended up giving Kanna a childhood that I never got the chance to have." They both stayed silent after that until both adults were finished with the pie. "You ready to go?" Kagura asked, starting to pick up all the food and the dishes they used.

Sesshomaru merely nodded and folded up the blanket to go back in the basket. Kagura never mentioned if she ever had a birthday party, and Sesshomaru wondered if she had even received any gifts besides the book he had given her.

It made the emotionless dog demon feel a hint of sadness.


	18. Oops

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

A/N: Hey my lovely readers! I just want to take the time to thank you all who have read and those who have reviewed. Every review is just added motivation. Special thanks to my beta! She's wonderfully amazing! Anyways I hope you still find this story interesting, and I hope you like this chapter!

"They should really make these things with automatic responses. It's like they purposefully make it two minutes to torture poor women!" Kagome complained, staring at the clock hung up in Kagura's bathroom.

"Oh it's not that bad! You're just nervous on what the test will say." The wind user said, sitting on the bathroom granite counters.

"Well this _little _test decides the rest of my future." The miko pointedly stared at the small pregnancy test.

"Well it's almost up. Do you want to look or should I?" Kagura asked her friend.

"You look!"

"Alright," Kagura grabbed the test and examined the lines. "Oh God," The demoness murmured.

"What?!" Kagome jumped up.

"Relax, I just can't tell if there's a faint line there or not." Kagura explained.

The young human sighed. "Let me see it."

Kagome grabbed the small object from her friend and looked at it herself. The miko stayed silent for a long time, and the demoness was wondering if she had caught whatever Sesshomaru had because her facial expression gave nothing away.

Finally the miko raised her head. "Kagura, I'm pregnant."

"Are you sad about that?" The red eyed demoness asked, confused by her friend's sudden emotionless mask.

"No, I'm happy. Just scared." Kagome said.

"Well first we need to get you to a doctor to confirm this, next we need to get prenatal vitamins, and then you need to tell Inuyasha." Kagura planned, taking her friend's hand.

"But…I don't know if I can." Kagome said with tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't know how he will react."

"I am always here for you even if he decides not to be. Plus, we can always beat the jerk out of him and be left with a good loving father. You hold him while I hit, deal?" The Wind witch joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

The miko smiled. "Deal,"

"Stop looking so worried. It will be ok," Kagura assured hugging her friend.

"I will, once you tell me the actual details of the date you had with Sesshomaru." Kagome said having yet heard anything.

"We were talking about you," The wind demoness said trying to avoid the subject.

"Oh come on! Spill it!" The human ordered.

Kagura crossed her arms, "Ok, ok just hold your horses."

OOOooooOOOOooOOOOoOOOOoOOOooOOOoOOOOoOOOOoOOOOoOOO

Sesshomaru looked at the rather big house he was pulling up to. He hoped that this unpleasant meeting would only take a few minutes.

The dog demon never wanted to see this place again, and yet here he was, standing in front of it, and all for one person.

'_Foolish woman,' _

"Uh, Sesshomaru-sama! You haven't been here in quite awhile, we weren't prepared!" The maid stuttered as she opened the door..

"That's alright; this Sesshomaru doesn't plan on staying here long. I just need to speak to the owner of this establishment; Yura."

"Yes, right this way Sesshomaru-sama." The maid guided the demon lord to a formal sitting area where the hair demoness was at.

The maid bowed respectfully and left the room.

"Ah Sesshomaru, you've come to see me finally. I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away for long." Yura purred.

"Do not be vain. I merely came to seek some answers about a few very important questions I have." The dog demon said.

"Oh, is this about Naraku's sycophant I saw you with at the ballet? I called your name but you obviously pretended not to hear me. How very rude of you," The demoness said wrapping a strand of her dark green hair around her finger.

"So you know Naraku," Sesshomaru pointed out avoiding her question, it was best to keep Kagura out of this meeting.

"How do I not know him? He is a powerful hanyou."

"Have you had any business with him?" The dog demon asked.

Yura crossed her legs uncomfortably for the smooth hair demoness. "What is this about Sesshomaru?"

"Do you have any relation to Naraku? Say perhaps a certain common goal?"

"Why are you asking me this?" The demoness nervously ran her hands through her hair.

"Are you looking for the shikon jewel?" Sesshomaru persisted.

"Is it that jewel that supposed to give whoever possesses it special powers? Yeah I wouldn't mind having it, but it's a myth. Nobody believes in that." Yura purred.

Sesshomaru produced a folder out of the briefcase he was holding and handed it to the hair demoness.

"Open it." The dog demon commanded.

Yura looked at the pages that showed the contract between her and Naraku in looking for the shikon jewel, and other modes of business together.

"What is this forgery?" Yura snorted incredulously, "Sesshomaru, you have amazing hair, but you seriously should smarten up."

In a second the demon lord had his claws around Yura's throat. "Do not point fun at this Sesshomaru's intelligence. I have killed for less."

"I take it back," Yura choked out in a small voice.

Sesshomaru squeezed momentarily then let go and the hair demoness gasped for breath.

"What do you want?" Yura asked again.

"I want to know where Naraku is hiding during the times he isn't at the club."

The hair demoness looked boldly at the demon lord "What will I get in return?"

"I will take your name off of this contract," Sesshomaru offered.

"He will kill me if I help you." Yura looked quickly away.

"I will kill you."

Yura brought her red eyes back to Sesshomaru's face. "Fine. I'll help you."

OOOooooOOOOooOOOOoOOOOoOOOooOOOoOOOOoOOOOoOOOOoOOO

"You didn't have sex with him?" Kagome almost shouted.

"No, and I don't want the whole world to know that either." Kagura tried to quiet her friend.

"But, he's hot!" The young miko protested.

"Looks aren't everything, besides I want it to be special!" The demoness looked down at her bed spread.

"You're just worried about doing it again after it being so long since the last time,"

"It hasn't been that long." The wind witch blushed.

"Like two years from the guy you met at the bar! That's a long time Kagura!"

"I like having a relationship with someone before I have sex with them, and I don't have a relationship with Sesshomaru." Kagura said.

"Yet," Kagome winked at her friend, "And you did not have a relationship with that guy."

"That's because I was drunk and it was a one night stand!"

"It's past due for you. You need to get back in the game." Kagome remarked.

"Says the pregnant woman," Kagura joked.

"And the pregnant woman is hungry, let's go down stairs and eat while I continue to persuade you."

"Ok Kagome," the wind user bounced off of her bed. She was feeling a little hungry too.

The two girls walked downstairs and into the empty kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" Kagura asked her human friend.

"Everything." Kagome answered seriously.

"Well you're in luck because they have everything here." The demoness said looking into the massive fridge.

"Alright then, how about a sandwich?"

"Coming right up," Kagura started pulling out all the sandwich materials.

"Can you make it a huge one?" Kagome asked.

"Sure thing, you are eating for two now." The wind user stated.

"Eating for two?" A voice said from the doorway.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered mortified.


End file.
